Pay you in Berries
by roarollymay
Summary: Katniss loves him, she's loved him since he threw her that bread. However,though she isn't good with words,she's also not one to let her debts go unpaid. So, when she finds she can't speak to Peeta... she shows him her thanks. She pays him in berries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games…. Collins does**

"Hmmmm" I moan.

I love when he kisses me. A small shutter runs through his chest at my unconscious sound, making his hand grip my hair and tilt my head slightly back, allowing him to deepen the kiss. After a moment, I break away gasping for the air his kissing has denied me, not that I mind. I would rather not have to breathe when he's doing things like this to me, I'd rather not have to stop.

He doesn't seem to mind either, trailing his lips down my jaw, behind my ear, my neck, sending waves of heat through me. I'm burning. I can feel the warmth pool between my legs as his other hand begins to lightly trail up my stomach. He always manages to get my clothes off, he's the only one who can, the only one I trust enough.

Another moan escapes me as he carefully nips my collar bone, only to double in volume, as his wandering hand finds my exposed breasts.

I arch my back into him, wanting more, needing more. I feel his reaction to my sounds against my thigh, and teasing him I arch farther up, bending my knee to increase the pressure on him.

I'm rewarded with a deep hiss next to my ear, and the warmth between my legs increases.

"Say my name Katniss" he growls into my ear.

Playfully, I shake my head. This is a game we play often, and he knows what it will take to win. He chuckles as his lips travel from my neck, to my chest. My breath quickens.

"Say my name Katniss" he commands, as his hand travels lower over my stomach.

I shake my head and gasp as his mouth comes down and begin to nip and suck at my breasts.

"Ahh yes" I breathe.

His hand slips farther down, dipping under the hem of my last remaining article of clothing.

He stops moving.

Opening my eyes, I look down and see him starting at me, a mischievous glint shining from his beautiful eyes.

"Last chance" his deep voice growls.

I smirk and playfully snarl my nose. "Never" I proclaim. We both know he'll win.

And with a smile that knows of it impending victory, he smoothly dips two fingers into me making me cry out in pleasure and arch my back, a silent plea for more.

CRASH

Breathless and sweaty, I jump up from my bed, startled out of my beautiful dream.

I can hear Buttercup scurry across the kitchen, most likely in pursuit of his breakfast.

I glance outside the window and realize the suns already up. _I'm late,_ I inwardly groan. Buttercup isn't the only one who has to eat today, and if I plan on coming home before the sun goes down, than I ought to get a move on it.

With a sigh, I plop back onto my tiny bed, trying in vain to hold onto the dream I was rudely awakened from. I relax again as I remember his lips, his hands…. his voice.

_What the hell, I'm already late. What are a few more minutes?_

My hand starts to slowly travel down my torso. I close my eyes and pretend it's his. His hands, his fingers…. I remember how deep and rough his voice sounded…

_Say my name Katniss… say it_

"Peeta" I whisper, as I finish the job he so skillfully started. I lay for just a moment more as my bones turn to jello.

Whether he knows it or not, he always wins.

I hear another tumble in the next room and know I have to get up now, before that damn cat breaks something.

After throwing on some cloths, I quietly tread into our tiny kitchen to find the plates knocked from the counter and Buttercup pawing ferociously at the crack under our back door.

"Damn cat" I mumble as I open the door, and like lighting he takes off into the yard. _I should have drowned you when I has the chance_, I think to myself as I follow him out the door, softly closing it behind me.

If it were up to me that cat would've been dead years ago, but Prim, my little sister, begged and pleaded to keep him. I only agreed once the tears started, and yeah call me weak, but if there's one thing that'll break my stubborn will, it's Prim.

I laugh to myself as I recall going to town with Gale and Prim when we were younger. I was about 13, which makes Gale 15, and Prim 8. Every time we'd go anywhere near the city square, Prim would start begging to stop and see the decorated cakes in the bakery window. I'd try to tell her no, but really I don't know why I even fought it because I would end up caving, like always.

As prim ooohed and aahed over the fancy cakes, I stood a ways back from the window, awkward as hell. Gale, knowing how I felt about Peeta, the baker's son, noticed my discomfort and started laughin' at me. I scowled at him, but he just laughed harder, making my cheeks redden.

"You're a marshmallow Katniss Everdeen" he proclaims between guffaws of laughter.

Pissed, I punch him in the arm, only making his laughter louder.

Enraged and embarrassed, I completely lost my head and tackled him. Now Gale has about a foot and a half on me- not to mention a good 90lbs, but I held the element of surprise. We went down hard, and for a moment I thought I might actually win, but like always he pinned within 45 seconds.

Beaming at his victory, he sat on my chest, just hard enough to hold me never enough to crush, and grabbed both of my tiny wrists in one of his hands. Then he started to tickle me relentlessly.

"UNCLE" I screamed.

"What?" he asked as he continued his torture.

"UNCLE" I yelled louder, my voice distorted with laughter.

Just as he was about to stop, the bakery door flew open.

"You filthy rats, get off my property! Coming to get your dirty paws prints all over my display cases, never buying anything, scaring off the costumers… get, get out of here before I call the Peacekeepers and let them deal with you." Mrs. Mellark squawked at us, waving her broom around.

All laughter gone Gale and I untangle ourselves, I grabbed Prims hand and gently pulled her from the window, but just as we were walking away I see him frowning behind the counter. Peeta Mellark, frowning at me, a seam rat, for being in front of his store.

Seeing the fence up ahead, I'm pulled from the memory, no longer smiling.

Peeta may think I'm dirty seam material, but I still love him, and every year on the first day of summer I leave a quart of strawberries on his bedroom window sill, because even if he hates me, I still owe him. I'll always owe him. He saved my life, and it's going to take a lot of strawberries to make that up.

I finally make it to the fence surrounding District 12, and quickly slide under it… _hmmm I guess Prim isn't the only exception to my wrath,_ I think to myself as I realize that I would never deny Peeta anything he asked.

"Well you know what they say, 'you're a marshmallow Katniss Everdeen'" I say to myself as I pull my dad's old bow from its hiding place and swing the sheath of arrows over my shoulder.

Looking to the sky, I estimate it to be around 8, I'm really late. _Gale's gonna kill me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games…. Collins does**

When I get to our regular meeting place I see that Gale's been busy, he didn't wait. Although I feel a little bad for being so late, I know that I would have done the same if he'd be the late one. I have done the same thing when he's been late. We're a team, we work together, and that's how it's always been.

When I sit next to him, I see the gallon bucket of freshly picked strawberries and beside it a small separate pile… about a quart. I sigh, and only when I see gale look over at me do I realize that I must have sighed aloud and not in my head as I had thought. I look at him and give him a small smile.

"first day of summer" he says as he scoops up the pile and hands it to me. I carefully wrap them in a cloth from my game bad and slip them safely in the side pocket.

"Yep" I say.

Gale continues to stare at me, and I know what he's about to ask, cause he asks it every year.

"Why do you give him strawberries?" he roars.

I knew he would ask, but usually it's in exasperation not fury.

"Why the hell do you care?" to cheekily retort."I take them from my half not yours, you're not out anything."

I see him deflate at my clipped tone. Gale's my best friend, my hunting partner, my comrade…. my brother, no one knows me better, and he knows that he'll get no information out of me when I'm on the defense.

Seeing his mistake he tries again "ok, rewind…. Katniss, why do you give the _merchant_ strawberries every summer?"

_The merchant? _I think to myself…. _The merchant_? He said it like a curse word, like the richer folk in town say the seam, and yeah they might be _merchants_, but he's not like them.

_Now I'm pissed_.

"You want to try that one more time Gale?" I spit, and I know he can see the fire in my eyes. He knows how I feel about Peeta, and to call him _the merchant_ with that scathing tone ignites my simmering temper.

We sit on that rock for a good five minutes before Gale tries again. When he looks up I can see that his eyes have glazed over, and when he finally speaks his voice is barely a whisper "Are you ever gonna tell me?...We have no secrets Katniss… I have no secrets. Why can't you tell me?"

I stare at him and try to tell him with my eyes everything I can't say… everything I won't say.

_Because you wouldn't understand, because you'd laugh. Because when I was eleven he gave me a gift, he gave me hope… because he's kind, truly and unselfishly kind… because you'd say he only gave me the bread because he was throwing it out anyways… because you weren't there to see his eyes… you weren't there to hear the sound of the rolling pin hit his face… because you didn't see, you wouldn't get it, you wouldn't agree_

Instead I say "so what do you want to do today?"

He knows what this means, it's a dismissal, a blatant change of topic. He knows I won't tell him, because I never tell him. I haven't told him in 5 years… since I was eleven. Since Peeta Mellark threw me the bread that saved my life.

"Let's fish at the pond, gather, and hunt what we can on our way back" he replies.

We work in silence the rest of the day, neither one of us in the mood to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoooo! We should hunt pissed at each other more often Katniss!" Gale exclaims.

I simply laugh at him. He's practically skipping from today's haul, and I don't know if we killed more because we needed to release some steam or if we just got lucky, but I don't question it.

"We did do mighty fine" I reply as we enter the Hob.

The Hob's sort of like the black market of District 12, the main place we trade our game. And once we're finished with the needed trades there, we make our way into town to trade the extra strawberries at the mayor's house, and then lastly proceed to the bakery to exchange the remaining two squirrels.

As we walk towards the Mellark's I look over to Gale, and without speaking he knows what I'm saying:

_I'm going around the side to put these on his window sill. I'll meet you around back._

Gale simply nods, he understands, I do this every year.

To be honest I don't even know if he gets them or if another family member steals them. I just have to hope they're falling into the correct hands. This is all I can do to repay him. I tried to talk to him once, about a week after… but I'm no good with words. Every time I thought about what I should say my mouth would go dry, my hands would start to shake, and I'd chicken out. Strawberries are a rare, very coveted delicacy; it's the best I can do.

I grab a long stick from the ground, slip the stick loosely through the tie at the top of the bundle, carefully plop them on the sill, and then proceed to slowly wiggle out the stick. In less than 30 seconds, I have placed the berries at Peeta's open window and walked away. Doing this early summer works to my advantage, the windows are always open in the hopes of a breeze.

I meet up with Gale at the bakery's back door. We knock, and before it opens Gale asks "you get it?"

To which I reply with a cocky smirk "yep, right through the eye"

My hunting reference makes Gale chuckle, but as the door swings open we both freeze. In four years we've never traded with anyone but Mr. Mellark, but plain as day standing in the door way is none other than Peeta himself. Gale's paused chuckle turns into a full out laugh.

"Hey" Peeta says a little awkwardly.

If I had been able to think around the initial shock, I might have noticed the embarrassed way Peeta kept switching between looking at me and the ground. How he was wiping his hands on his apron, and trying in vain to discreetly run his fingers through his tangled hair in a failed attempt to smooth it down. I might have noticed that Peeta was slightly blushing, or that he had yet to look at Gale. But I didn't. I noticed the squirrel that raced up the neighboring tree, I noticed the bird that took flight from the roof, I heard the voices that called out around the corner, and I felt the subtle shift of Gale's feet. I might be highly observant, but I haven't trained myself to notice subtle social ques.

It took me a moment to realize Peeta had spoken. When I look up he's starting at me, awaiting my reply.

"Hey" I choke out.

Next to me I feel Gale shit further to the side. He looks to Peeta, to me, back to Peeta, and in a voice that reflects his amused state calmly asks "hey Peeta, your old man around?"

"hmm… oh, ah… nope" he replies as he tries to casually lean against the doorframe. He rethinks it, stands up, crosses his fidgeting arms and decides again to fain a casual demeanor by reattempting his door frame lean. His eyes never acknowledge Gale's presence.

_Is there something on my face? _I hurriedly try and brush off the dirt and sweat that had accumulated on me throughout the day, blushing when I encounter a leaf in my hair.

"What can I do for you?" Peeta continues after a heavy stretch of silence.

Looking to Gale, I realize that he's barely containing his laughter at my precarious predicament. _Thank you Gale, for your expert wing-man skills_ I seethe to myself.

_Alright Katniss, pull yourself together… you can do this. _My anger at Gale helps to hide my discomfort.

_Ok, if Peeta can stand there and act like everything's all normal, if he can casually talk to me like he doesn't dislike my presence, then I can too. If he can hide his dislike, then surely I can hide my crush on him. _

_This time Peeta…. You're not winning!_

Squaring my shoulders, I return his constant gaze and refuse to let myself get lost in his eyes. Feigning indifference, I casually reply "we came to trade some game…. But we can come back later… or tomorrow"

_Well not perfect indifference, but_ _at least my voice sounded confident_

I turn to leave before he can reply when my foot catches on the uneven ground. I start to tumble and tense for the impending impact. Nothing. Instead of the ground, I feel a strong arm around my torso.

I look up expecting to see Gale, when I meet the big blue eyes of the boy I love, the boy with the kind soul, the boy who frowns at me from inside his store.

Angered that he has yet again saved me, I stoutly recalibrate my equilibrium and straighten my game bag.

"You alright?"

"hmmm… yeah… I'm fine" I sharply reply.

"Well we could use some squirrel" "If you're still up for trading" a smile stretches across Peeta's face and I don't understand it. Without allowing it, I feel a matching smile spread across mine in answer.

"What does my dad usually give you for it?" he presses on, his smile widening.

Suddenly I remember Gale… his face looks pensive, and I can tell he's thinking hard about something. Catching my eyes he automatically replies " he usually gives us…

"THREE" I practically yell at them.

Recovering I repeat my statement "three, he usually gives us three rolls per squirrel!"

Gale's eyes widen at my sudden outburst because it's a complete lie. I silence the correction I know is on the tip of his tongue with sharp look.

"Three… really?" Peeta challenges. "You sure?"

The shocked look on Gale's face ebbs away and I know he's about to interrupt my trade "Katniss surely doesn't mean th…"

Glaring daggers at him I quietly tap my foot once on the ground. To anyone else it would seem like a shift in my stance, but to Gale it's a command.

_Don't move… freeze_ is what it means when we're hunting. We try not to talk when we're on a trail, you know so we don't scare off game, but when one of us sees something the other doesn't we tap our foot to cease the others movement. Here in town Gale will know what it means.

_Stop, don't continue_.

His eyes ask "what the hell are you doing?"

Ignoring him, I look to Peeta, he didn't notice the exchange… it took less than a second. "yep, just three" I reconfirm.

Peeta stands there a moment, looking between me and Gale.

I begin to wonder if our exchange was as silent as I first perceived.

"ok" Peeta replies hesitantly. I can see he's trying to figure out what just happened, and just as I'm about to re-reconfirm the three roll deal, he surprises me. He smiles.

"What's your favorite kind?" he asks. _That's not what I expected_.

Too stunned to come up with a lie, I answer honestly "Your dad usually gives us plain ones."

Peeta's eyes smolder, an in that low growl of a voice that makes my knees weak, he repeats himself

"What's your favorite, Katniss?" his eyes flare in that familiar playful way, making my breath come in odd gasps and sighs.

I'm frozen.

Gale however is not. "Oh, she LOVES the ones with the little seeds on them!"

Peeta smirks, thinking he's won. He begins to walk away when I realize what just happened.

_I don't love the seedy ones!_

Looking to Gale I punch him in the arm… hard. He smiles but begins rubbing his shoulder. _Good, I hope that hurt._

I can see Peeta begin to reach for the bakery bag. _It's now or never_

"The Cheesy ones" I holler at him. My face flushes. "I like the ones with the cheese on top." I say again, this time at a normal volume.

Something about my reply makes Peeta's cheeks redden. He simply nods. _Hmm, I wonder what's special about he cheesy ones?_ I ignore my rambling thoughts when I feel Gale's eyes on me.

I turn to him, and we start a silent argument. If we hadn't been so busy cursing each other with our eyes we might have noticed the way Peeta froze in mid-grab of the cheese buns. The way his face had drained in horror and his eyes pleaded with someone who must have stood around the corner. If we had craned our heads around the door frame, we might have seen the smiling figure of Mr. Mellark as he mouthed to his son 'Five… _five_ per squirrel'. I might have… but I didn't notice because I was busy proudly winning my argument with Gale.

When Peeta returns, Gale and I trade the bag of rolls for the game, and turn in synchronization.

A little ways down the road I hear Gale begin to mock me in an unnaturally high voice "oh Peeta…. We only want three rolls". He's trying to keep it light, but I can see that that I pissed him off. I want to cry, _Good, I'm glad I pissed you off…. You sorry excuse for a hunting partner. _Instead Iplay kick in his direction, unsurprised when he neatly dodges it.

I roll my eyes at him, "You know you'll get your regular haul". He already knows that… he knows I'd never short him, but that doesn't stop him from continuing to mock me in that high voice that doesn't even remotely sound like mine. "oh Peeta…" I shove him before he can continue and he runs down the street yelling Peeta's name as I chase him back to the seam.

If I hadn't been trying to shut Gale, up I might have noticed the way Peeta gazed at me with sad eyes. I might have noticed the way those eyes longed to join us we laughed and ran around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**As per usual, I don't own THG. Nevertheless, enjoy.**

By the time I catch Gale, he's already jumping onto his front porch. We sit on the empty crates, just relaxing from a day of hard work.

I was a good half mile run, but I'm not tired. . . I look over at Gale to see he too isn't winded.

In the soft, yellow rays of the setting sun, I truly look at Gale. I mean I see him all the time, but I've never really looked at him.

He has strong shoulders from hauling game, a toned chest from years of pulling back a bow string, but those things I already know. Those things I've felt when he gives me a boost up a tall tree, or seen when we take a dip in the lake on hot days. But there are subtle things that I've never noticed, his strong jaw, the depth of his eyes, the slope of his nose, and how the light sheen of sweat has mixed with a fine layer of dirt. It makes him look darker and glossy, and the highlight of sweat shows muscles I've never noticed. The tendons in his neck, his forearms, and even his large, calloused hands elude strength. _When'd Gale get hot? _I wonder_. How did I never notice this? Well, he certainly won't have trouble marrying… wait, married? Gale's doesn't even have a girlfriend!_

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" … I stopped censoring myself around him years ago.

"Too busy." he shrugs, but he doesn't meet my eyes.

"We can cut our hunting hours… just a bit… and you'll have some free time. Although when school starts up, it'll be harder. You'll only have free time on weekends. "

"And when the reaping comes? How much free time do you think me and my 42 names will have then?"

And there it is… he does like someone. He just won't date her till they both turn 19. _If they both turn 19,_ I amend dryly.

I want to laugh at Gale, tell him _life's short so you better live it now,_ but then I think about Prim… she turns twelve this year, and Peeta. Surely they won't get picked though, Peeta'd have what 5? And Prim only has 1, no they're safe.

_No need to worry._ I tell myself, but Gale might need to.

"Are you worried about her?" I fish for information, trying to narrow down who she might be.

"No"

"Is she already 19?"

"No"

"Does she have a lot of slips?"

"No"

"Are you only gonna answer with yes or no?"

"No" he says, but at least I got a smile this time

"She got a name?" I press.

"Yes" and he smiles a bit bigger.

"GALE!" I shout, "COME ON!" "Who is she?"

He just shakes his head. "It doesn't matter Katniss."

If I'm going to get this name, I'm going to have to pull out the big guns. _It's a low blow, but here it goes,_ "Thought you had no secrets?"

Gale sits silently, and watches the sun's decent. He won't answer, and I can't say I blame him.

So when Gale sighs and turns to me… a million questions behind his stormy grey eyes, I'm a little taking back, though still slightly pleased he's willing to talk about it when I've refused him for years.

"You love him." Gale states.

_Play dumb,_ I tell myself. "What?" "Who?" but I know who he's referring to.

Gale raises his eye brows "Peeta." "You love Peeta." He says this slowly, like he's talking to a child.

And he isn't asking, he already knows. "What?" "No I don't."

"Whatever you say Katniss" he chuckles.

This is a silent offering. It's Gale challenging me saying, _you tell me and I'll tell you. _We both know I won't, so the conversation drops for now. Iknow better to bring up his girls again. It's best to whittle away at him, rather than to try and push all at once. I'll try again tomorrow.

The suns almost down now, and we still have to split our spoils. I lean down and start to separate the game we didn't trade, as Gale picks up the baker's bag.

He lets out a low whistle, and I look ever to see his eyes widen.

"What?" I ask

I snatch the bag from his hand as I hear him chuckle out "Guess the feelings mutual."

"He gave us…" I can't speak

"Twelve." Gale finishes.

"He gave us twelve cheese buns Gale!" "I told him three!" My voice is just barely above a whisper.

_6 rolls each… that'll feed us all for weeks!_

"Yeah about that" he begins "why'd you lower our price?"

_Why did I lower it?_

"I don't know"… "I just did… guess it doesn't matter, he obviously didn't buy it"

~-.-~-.-~-.-~

That night when Peeta enters my dreams, we don't play any games.

There's a new welt on his face, below his cool blue eye, just like when we were kids. I reach my hand up to caress his cheek and he winces, making a silent tear roll down mine. My stomach clinches as I picture his evil mother with her rolling pin counting the bread and comparing it with the sales log… she must have noticed the discrepancy.

"Why Peeta?" I'm surprised by the shaking in my voice.

"You really don't understand the effect you have." he replies, but I don't hear him. I'm staring at his lips.

He notices and it makes his eyes darken. "What do you want?" His voice makes my knees weak. I can't answer.

I no longer think. I pull his shirt over his head as I kiss my way down his chest.

My nails lightly trail over his back and I can feel his muscles ripple in pleasure. I push him down onto my bed as I pull my shirt off. I can see him staring at me, it makes me warm. Fire trails where his eyes meet my smooth skin.

There's no hesitation in our movements tonight, this isn't our usual playful demeanor. Tonight there's a primal need… I need him. To feel him, and he knows this.

He sits up, one hand tangling itself into my hair, pulling us into a deep kiss and the other reaches to my exposed chest. His nimble fingers work me in a way only a lover knows how, and I moan into our searing kiss. I feel him grow hard beneath me and I unconsciously grind my hips down. It's a perfect position, me straddling his lap. I move my hands down his back, around to the front of his pants, expertly undoing the button and wiggling them down with his shorts. He removes his hand from my chest and I immediately mourn the loss.

I pull away from his lips to silently question him… is he stopping? S_urely not,_ I answer myself.

He smiles at me as if to say '_yeah, like I'd stop'_ and it's only when he uses his hand to raise his hips do I realize what he's doing. I watch his eyes as I pull his pants and undershorts down in one motion, and I see them darken.

Usually he's the one removing my clothing, and it's empowering to see the effect the reverse is having on him.

I stand to pull his pants from around his feet and pause before I shed mine as well.

His hands reach around my lower thighs and pull me into another messy kiss, the force of it knocking our bodies back onto the bed. Again I straddle his hips, and feel him… hard, warm and waiting at my entrance. Without warning I push my hips forward making him throw his head back and moan.

"You, Peeta. I want you" and he is mine… and I am his. A new strength floods me as I take control.

His hand fists his own hair as his hips arch up to me from the sudden contact. This is my undoing; his unhinged passion breaks what little control I had left. My fingers dig into his chest and I ride him faster.

Suddenly his hands are everywhere, he is everywhere, and the heat builds in my stomach. More… I need more. I don't have to say it; Peeta knows I'm close from the soft moans that are escaping my lips.

I feel his hand leave my hair and slowly caress my shoulder. It travels down my chest and stomach making it contract in pleasure.

"Yes" I sigh when I feel his hand lower where I want him most. My eyes open and find his, half closed and looking at me with desire. His fingers nimbly move to that bundle of nerves near where we are connected and I can't break from his gaze as the pleasure bursts from me, spreading throughout in waves of pleasure, so good they're almost unbearable. I contract around him and I know from the stiffening muscles in his neck and shoulders that he won't last much longer.

"Katniss" he moans as he reaches his own ecstasy, pulling me down into one finally kiss. We remain there, each of us unable to move until the waves subside.

He shudders as I pull myself from atop him, rolling ungracefully to his side. The last thing I feel his arms circling me in a warm embrace before I fall into silent oblivion.

When I finally wake, the sun is beginning to peek over the horizon. The bed seems cold without him, even if he was only there in my head.

~-.-~-.-~-.-~

Gale and I trade at the bakery every week, but we haven't seen Peeta since, and every week my anxiety grows. _Did his witch of a mother find out about the extra rolls? Did she hit him? Please don't hit him… please don't hit him… please, please, please_. This becomes my mantra, and I know the worry won't cease till I see him with my own eyes… see that he's ok. Luckily summers almost over and school will start up in a few weeks…. I don't think I've ever been excited for school to start, but if it means being able to see Peeta again; I'll take it.

Then again with school comes the annual reaping…._He's as safe as one can be_. Reminding myself of this seems to lessen my anxiety, and I really don't need another mantra.

**Hello all who have been reading this! First, let me tell you that I am ecstatically pleased that you have welcomed my words so warmly into your fanfiction community. Please know that every favorite, alert, and review has been very much appreciated and loved.**

**Now for the bad news: finals are upon us school goers. This is going to be a hard semester, so sadly I won't be able to update for a good week. However, never fear! The story will be finished.**

**In other news, I was debating on doing the next chapter in Peeta's POV. I don't know for sure if I want to do it… or even how it will be received. If you have an opinion on the matter, let me know. **

**As always, I send my love with a great roar…**


	5. Chapter 5

I spot Gale on our rock just as the sun's peeking over the horizon. It's early, but with school back in session we have to split our hunting time. Hunt for a bit, learn about coal and the history of the Capitol, then hunt a bit more.

_Ha, the history of the capitol…that's funny," _Like you'd ever tell us the _fucking_ truth!"

_Huh, I feel better; _I guess all I really needed was to shout at some chlorophyll.

"My my my, someone's testy this morning," says the bush in from of me.

I walk through it and plop on the ground. "Morning to you too, Gale," I greet him as I steal a swig of tea from his flask. He barely has time to protest before I'm placing it back into his waiting hands.

He just shakes his head, "So, who never tells you the truth?"

"It's nothing, I'm just reminiscing on all the glorious things they teach us in school, and how useful I find all that information" … "and if you can't detect the sarcasm oozing from that statement then you don't know me as well as I thought you did," I finish around his laughter.

He rises and extends his hand to me, "I know you better than anyone in Panem, Katniss". I take his waiting hand and he pulls me effortlessly to my feet, "And I hate those ass-hats too."

I turn Gales phrase around in my head a few times before I question him, "ass-hats?"

"Shut-up, it's early. You know my brain's never firing on all pistons at this time of day."

This I do know, but it doesn't make what he said any less amusing. Anyways, I decide to let it go, if we're going to get to school on time we need to start hunting… and that means stop talking. So if I tease, he'll defend, and that means 10 more minutes of banter before we can begin.

We hunt in silence; the wood wakes beneath our feet. _ Would Peeta be up? _

_Would the woman Gale likes be up?_ _Hmm, maybe he'll tell me in the safety of our woods?_

"Who do you like?" I question him just below a whisper. Gale stills at my words; it's rare for us to talk while on the hunt, and even then only if strictly necessary.

His face shows his surprise, "What the hell, Katniss? Now?" He's looking at me like I've grown an extra head.

"Sure?" I shrug. "No one's around, we're not going to get a chance to talk till late tonight, and we're quiet enough the game won't run off."

He doesn't reply, but continues forward. _He's ignoring me!_ I tap my foot and he stills, "Do not ignore me, Gale Hawthorne!" I'm sure I would have sounded more threatening if my voice was louder than an exhale.

_LATER,_ he mouths.

~-.-~-.-~-.-~

Five squirrels, two rabbits, and a rare, late season bush of blackberries and it's _LATER._ I ask him, normal voice this time, "So, who is she?"

To which he retorts, "What's the berries for?"

I'm just about to break, finally tell him about Peeta, when the Hob comes into view. Knowing I was about to answer, he stops to prolong our journey. Instead I say, "You take the blackberries to the Mayors house, I'll trade this shit at the Hob, and I'll tell you after school." He doesn't move. "We're going to be late Gale, go."

"Fine, after school", he hollers as I walk into the market.

Game bag loaded with trades, I make it to school just as the bell rings. There's still some kids outside talking in groups, so I know it was only the first bell. _Five minutes_. _Just in time_. As I skip onto the old cracked sidewalk that leads to the main entrance, I hear a scuffle break out around the corner to my right. "Shut your mouth you dumb-ass cock-sucker", a familiar voice yells.

_Shit, Gale!_ I think as I sprint toward the sound of flying fists. As I come around the corner, I see two townies holding Gale's arms as another punches him in the face. From the looks of it, it wasn't the first one he took. Without thinking, I punch the lone _merchant_ in the stomach before his fist can make contact with Gale again. As he doubles over, I grab the back of his head and knee him in the nose. I feel it give against my knee, _Yep, it's broken_. I put that leg to the ground on the other side of his feet and push him sideways… in essence tripping him over my foot. He hits the ground before the other two even comprehend what happened.

"You bitch!" I hear, just before a fist the size of my face hits me square in the jaw. I go down, hard, but that was all the distraction Gale needed. He wiggles himself loose. He's quick, and years of hunting have made him strong, he easily lands blows on the townies. Even in my weak, dizzy state I can see he's winning against the two. It's the third man that tripped him up, Gales skilled but three's just too many.

Just as I think Gale and I might actually make it out of this mess somewhat intact, the townie whose nose I broke gets back up. He wipes the blood on his face with his sleeve while taking a quick look to Gale and his friends fighting, and then stomps towards me.

I suppose that blow I took to the head was harder than I thought, because when he's about two feet away I can't help but laugh uncontrollably. _He's going to kill me,_ I chuckle in my head. A swift kick to the ribs silences my manic laughter. "You think this is funny?", he spits as his hand closes around my throat. He lifts me from the ground and pushes me up against the wall. "Laugh!" he yells as his hand tightens, cutting of my air supply. I try to kick him, but he's out of my reach. My hands claw at his arm, trying in vain to draw a breath. "The fucking MAYOR'S daughter, you think that shit's funny? Yeah, is it funny now? Laugh, you filthy rat!" He pushes me harder against the wall, any more pressure and I think he'll crush my trachea.

I finally land one of my thrashing feet against his stomach, and his is hold slips just a fraction. "GALE!" I scream with every last bit I have. Within seconds the pressure's released and I fall, gasping to the ground. I look around as Gale beats the merchant to see the other two lying on the ground, they aren't moving. When he's satisfied that the dumb blond isn't going to be getting up anytime soon, Gale picks me up and begins to run. I'm not too sure where he's going, and I don't think I can ask just yet.

Somewhere around the Hob I pass out, and if I hadn't I might have noticed Gale's tears as they hit my cheek. I might have heard the garbled apologies tumble from his swollen face, and I might have heard some cryptic indignation that sounded eerily similar to "I fucked up Katniss; I shouldn't have let them get to me. I shouldn't have been caught". I might have wondered how this all connected to my friend Madge, the Mayors daughter. But alas I didn't.

~-.-~-.-~-.-~

When I finally come to, its dark, and I'm at home. _Why am I on the cot in the living room?_

I look on the couch and see a bandaged, sleeping Gale. _Hmm, he's really not all that worse for wear._ I think to myself as I assess his injuries. A couple bruises to the face, and wrapped knuckles, but he's really not bad if what I remember of those townie's injuries is correct. Just as I'm finishing my evaluation, Gale's eyes open.

He looks at me like someone ran over his puppy, but I'm not having that, "Morning Sunshine." My attempt to lighten the mood might have worked if I didn't sound like a dying frog.

"Damn it Katniss, I had it under control." I just roll my eyes.

"Language, Gale!"

"Sorry Mrs. Everdeen."

I smirk at him, and settle back down into my cot. I don't want to hear his apologies, because he would have done the same for me. And he knows it.

It'll be a few days before I'm rested enough to go back to school, which will make it almost two months since I've seen Peeta. _I hope he doesn't hear about this._

As I sleep, I have weird dreams of Madge, mumbles, water dripping onto my face, and Peeta's arms. None of it makes much sense.

**Hello those who are still reading. So, this was a slightly odd chapter. You see I've never written a brawl, so this was a little rough. Ah well, practice makes perfect. Again, your reviews, favorites, and alerts are loved. Roar…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, you've convinced me. Here it is. I tried my best to channel my inner man. Peeta's POV**

**Keep in mind that I read the books before the movie came out, so try not to picture Peeta as the dude that played him, cause this won't make sense if you do. My Peeta was much taller and stronger (not that the portrayal of Peeta in the film was bad, I thought he did a wonderful job). The Peeta in my head while reading was built more like how Cato was depicted film wise, so that's the Peeta I'm imagining while writing this. Imagine a blonde Tom Welling with lighter skin.**

**This is a long chapter. I thought about breaking into two, but figured I'd give you all a treat since it's been a while between updates. OK, now read on lovelies.**

**Peeta's POV**

"I'm gonna do it." I look myself in the eye. "Today's the day." "You," I see my finger point at myself through the dusty bathroom mirror, "You're gonna do it!"

_Of course, if todays like every other day (and statistically it will be) then tomorrow's the day… it's always tomorrow._ The little voice in my head tells me.

I furrow my brow, raise my chin, and stare myself down. _I will do this_.

You see, I've been imagining this day since I was twelve, and every year I chicken out. It's not for lack of a decent plan though. Here's what I'm planning:

_I'll lean against her locker, arms crossed, one leg bent with my foot against the wall, and one leg supporting my weight. Bad ass style. I'll see her walk up out of the corner of my eye, but I won't acknowledge her until she's standing next to me. Then I look over to her, like we have all the time in the world (when really we only have about 3 minutes before class starts), and I'll calmly say, "Hey Katniss" followed by a small nod of my head. _

_Of course my smooth manliness will make her blush. I'll push off the side of the lockers and uncross my arms. Before she can say anything, I'll open my hand in front of her and reveal the cloth that the strawberries were in. She'll of course recognize it, and it'll make the blush spread from her cheeks down her neck. I'll lean close to her ear and say, "They were heavenly". As I lean back, I'll tuck a loose hair behind her ear and slowly drag my finger down her jaw, under her chin, making her look me in the eye. "Just like you." I'll say in my low growl of a voice that always turns the ladies heads._

From here my plan goes two ways in my mind. 1)_ Katniss will throw herself into my arms, and we'll kiss passionately in the hallway. _Or 2)_ She'll rise onto her toes and look me in the eyes. "Only the very best for my favorite customer", she'll say as she runs her hand down my arm. Then she'll lace her fingers through mine, and we'll laugh as we run through the hallways, out the door. We'll skip class that day, and spend the afternoon in the meadow eating strawberries._

I just have to talk to her, and everything will work out smoothly.

This year however I'm going to change it up a bit. This year I'm going to put one lone cheese bun in the strawberry cloth. I'll give it to her, and everything will fall into place.

I nod to myself in the bathroom mirror. "You're going to do this, and then you'll finally tell her how you feel!"

_Yeah, great plan. You're one smooth, suave ladies' man…. in the darkness of your bedroom, but like every year, the moment you see her you ::chough:: choke! Then you'll run the other direction while shoving the cloth in your pocket. _My shoulders haunch, "shut-up", I mumble to my doubtful inner voice.

Resolved, I head downstairs, sneak a cheese bun off the rack and head out for school.

I arrive early, too wrapped up in my plan to notice the time I left. _Might as well get set up, _I think to myself. _Now remember, stand strong, and silent. No running your hand through you hair, or mumbling, or looking down, and for peats sake please don't stare at her like the last time you talked at the bakery._ I remind myself as I turn down her hallway.

While leaning against her locker I recall the day she showed up at the bakery. It was towards the beginning of summer. It feels like years ago, but in reality it was what?... two months?

_I wasn't supposed to work that day, but my brother needed it off. Of course I was raggled into covering, which sucked. My brother works before school, and I work after, so I don't usually have to get up so early. _

_I heard a knock on the backdoor, which was strange. What customer comes to the back of the bakery? When I open the door however, I was shocked into mental silence. There she was. She was just standing there, looking at me with wide eyes. I don't remember much of the beginning of the conversation._

_All I could think about is that I woke up early, and looked like shit. I tried to smooth down my hair and fix my shirt without her noticing, but I don't think I succeeded. _

_Hawthorn just stood there laughing, ass hole. I mostly tried to ignore him. _

_After some awkward conversation, I realized she was there to trade, so I wiggled her favorite bread out of her, almost being tricked by Hawthorn. _

I chuckle out loud to myself_, when my dad showed up in the doorway, I thought I was a goner. To my surprise he simply corrected Katniss' shortened roll count. I wondered why she changed her trade, but didn't think too far into it as I threw in a few more than I was supposed to. _

_The exchange was over far sooner than I would have liked, and it nearly broke my heart as I watched her and Gale running and laughing down the street. She'd never seemed that carefree around me. _

_My father startled me out of my creepy staring, reminding me that we needed to make more cheese buns to fill the gap so mother wouldn't find out. We worked the rest of the morning in silence. _

"PEETA!" "PEETA!"

Startled out of my reminiscing, I realized someone was yelling my name.

"Hmm, yeah" I reply as I look over to the yeller. I expect to see strong, grey eyes, so when I look over and see murky, brown ones belonging to Delly, I grow even more confused.

"What are you doing?" she asks, and I note that she looks as confused as I feel.

"What are you doing? This isn't your hallway." I ask her.

I was lucky it was Delly who caught me standing here; she's too naive to see people's hidden motives. Smiling, she grabs my wrist "Come one, Peeta, or we'll be late for class."

"Wait" I say as she pulls me down the hallway.

She turns, and for a moment I think Delly might actually begin to figure out what's happening. Though true to Delly-fashion, she doesn't, and simply smiles again, "Peeta we're really going to …"

She doesn't finish, because the last bell cuts her off. Wide eyed we both run the rest of the way, panting as we walk into class. Late.

"Nice of you two to join us" Mrs. Doan drily comments as we interrupt the beginning of her lecture. "Sorry, Mrs. Doan, we tried…"

"Take your seats please"

We do so without comment, simply glad she didn't reprimand us and further.

I try and pay attention to the science lecture, but I can't keep my mind off Katniss. _Why didn't she come to school? Is she alright? Did she get caught in the woods? Do the Peacekeepers have her?_

My hands grip in side of the table. _If they lay a finger on her_, _I'll kill them. I'll kill them all! Maybe I can get my father to go talk to them. We're an important family in District 12. We will get her out. _

"Mr. Mellark, is there a reason you're glaring at me instead of taking notes?" Mrs. Doan asks. "This information is free game for your midterm."

I reach down to my bag and pull out my notebook, chiding myself for automatically thinking of the worst, or fooling myself into believing I can take on the Peacekeepers. She's fine. I'll catch her at lunch.

By the time the bells lets us out for lunch, I'm determined to see her. I walk into the Cafeteria, head held high. _Today's the day!_ I remind myself, but looking over to her table I see she's not there. Madge is there, but Katniss isn't. _Madge seems sad, weird_. But my mind is to distracted my Katniss' absence to think on it further.

I do a quick sweep of the room, hoping she just moved seats, but she's nowhere. Dejected, I sit at my table, oblivious to the meaningless gossip being exchanged by my friends. It isn't until I hear her name that I start to pay attention to what they're saying.

"I heard he killed her."

"No, she just can't talk anymore. He crushed her vocal chords."

My face pales. _So, the Peacekeepers did get her._

Someone laughs and I want to punch them, but I couldn't see who it was before Delly speaks up. "No, it was Rooba's son! He's a giant, but he's so nice. Surely, he wouldn't do any damage. It was just a misunderstanding."

The whole table laughs, "After what Hawthorn did, I wouldn't be surprised if there both dead by nightfall."

"Seriously," says a girl down the table "up against the door? So, gross. I saw it, and I bet he transferred some kind of disease to her. He was practically eating her face. I hope she showered."

The whole table turns to look at Madge. I notice her shoulders are stiff, back straight. She looks sad, yet determined. _What the hell does Katniss being caught in the woods have to do with Hawthorn, Madge, and Thomas, Rooba's son?_

While everyone is distracted with Madge, I turn to Delly. "What the hell is going on?" "What happened to Katniss?"

Her eyes widen, "Oh Peeta, you didn't hear? It was terrible. She…" I hold up my hand to stop her. I don't want to be told in front of the whole cafeteria.

"Follow me." I whisper. Luckily in the excitement of fresh gossip, no one noticed us leave.

We walk down the hallway to an empty classroom; I close the door and turn to her expectantly.

She begins her story. "Ok I don't know everything, but what I've heard is Gale was selling Madge berries, and then something happened and he pushed her up against the door."

"He hit her?" I ask, wide eyed. I knew Hawthorn was rough, but I never pegged him as abusive!

"NO!" Delly corrected. "No Gale's not like that, he'd never hit Madge." I just roll my eyes, Delly thinks the best of everyone.

"No, he kissed her." _That's not what I expected. _

"Hawthorn kissed Madge?" I clarify.

Delly nods, "a lot, but that's not all. She kissed him back. They say by the time he pulled away, she was practically ripping of his shirt."

"What's this have to do with Katniss and Thomas?" I wonder aloud.

"I'm getting there. So I guess someone saw and told some of the older boys, because when Gale got to school they jumped him. They pulled him around to the side of the school, and started beating him up. I heard it wasn't pretty. I don't know when or how Katniss got involved, but somehow she did, because CJ… you know CJ Patch, the tailors son. Well he punched her. Then Thomas almost choked her to death, but Gale beat everyone off her and ran. That part I did see though. I saw him running across the school yard carrying her. They didn't look too good. Gale's face was a mess and Katniss' neck was all purple." Delly shutters.

Red. All I see is red. I'm shaking from trying to suppress the rage. "So CJ slugged her, and Thomas strangled her? Anything else?"

Delly looked a little frightened, so I tried to calm myself down a bit, it wasn't working. She just shook her head.

I stormed out of the classroom. There was only one more class left before the end of the day, but I wouldn't be attending it.

After school, I wait in the alleyway . It's a popular shortcut from school to the square. There's no guarantee they'll take it, but it's my best option of finding them aside from their homes. I don't think parents will be a good mix with what I'm about to do. Delly's voice has been on repeat for the last 45 minutes… _didn't look too good… her neck was all purple… her neck was purple…. _

I smile with sadistic satisfaction when I see Thomas and CJ enter the alley. _I guess the odds were in my favor._ As they near me, I can hear them angrily discussing the fight that morning. "We're gonna get that little bitch. She could have broken my fucking nose."

I don't know which one said it, it's too dark, but I don't care. I cut them off from the street while the shadows of the buildings will still block our fight, I don't want to be interrupted.

"You won't touch her." I can see they're a little startled, but they recover quickly.

"Aww, does little Peeta have a crush on the seam rat?" Thomas says, but it's a little distorted. It's then that I see his nose.

"Did someone get beat up by a girl?" I smile as I ask. I'm proud of her for getting a good swing in.

I could see it coming, I've been ambushed by my two older brothers enough to know when someone's about to come at me.

I side step his attack, and our dance begins. It really wasn't a fair fight. I can haul two 100lbs bags on my shoulders from the market to the bakery. These two were nothing.

With sweat dripping down my face, I stare at the two older boys huddled on the ground. "You touch her again, and I won't be so nice next time. You two understand?" When they don't reply, I kick CJ in the stomach. He groans, "You two understand?"

"You're dead Mellark." Thomas grunts. "You're dead!" He says with a little more venom.

"Yeah" I reply as I wipe the blood off my lip, I may have won, but they got a few good hits in there. "Yeah, someday." I smile as I turn to leave the alley. "Remember what I said!" I call back as I walk away.

Two days pass before I see her again. When I do, she's walking with Gale toward the school. I really look at her, trying to see if she's ok. _No limp, no broken bones, no slings, a bruise on her face, and a big one on her neck, but other than that she's ok. She's ok. _The tension leaves my body, she's ok. Actually she looks better than Gale, and they both look hells better than CJ or Thomas. Before they reach the school grounds, Katniss stops. She looks pissed.

Yep she's pissed. I note as she starts yelling. Gale turns and yells back. I stand up from the bench I was on and make my way to her. _Damn the cutesy bread and cloth scenario, no one yells at her like that. Not while I'm around, and if I can take two merchants… Gale's mine._

**Katniss POV – The day before**

Technically, Gale and I could have gone to school Tuesday, but since we had an excuse we figured 'why waste a good hunting day?' We didn't talk about what happened, and I never asked what started it. I simply figured Gale ran his mouth, as he's prone to doing, and either pissed off the wrong people, or said far too much. Either way we were fine, so I didn't really care. What I did care about was Prim seeing me hurt. She's so young and soft, she didn't take it well.

Tuesday night she had a nightmare. I was woken suddenly by a little body almost jumping atop me. It took me a moment to realize that Prim was trying to lie next to me on the tiny cot, and a moment longer to feel that she was gripping my shirt like a life line as sobs racked her body. For a hunter, I can be extremely unobservant in the ways of people.

Seeing the cot was far too small for both of us, I carried her back to her bed to calm her down. Turns out the combination of the Reaping in a few weeks, and seeing me passed out on a cot, were a bit much for little Prim. It took me hours to calm her, but she finally went back to sleep. I however couldn't. I walked back to my cot, and stared at Gale sleeping on the couch. I wanted to wake him up, I felt horrible having just lied to Prim for 2 hours, but really what was I supposed to say? When your crying, little sister says she's scared that you'll get Reaped, there's nothing to say but _'of course I won't'_. I can't look her in the eye and tell her _'yes, the possibility of me being reaped is extremely high'_. No! You smile, hug, her and say '_everything_ will be ok'. Just because it's what I needed to do, doesn't make me feel better about doing it.

So, I cave, and shake Gale awake. "What's wrong? Are you OK?" He says as he jumps off the couch.

"Everything's fine, calm down" I smile, but it doesn't reach my eyes. Unlike me, Gale's great at reading people. Sighing, he gets off the couch and sits on the floor in front of me. "Katniss?" he questions.

I look at him in his now level eyes, "Prim had a nightmare."

He waits for me to continue, knowing that if I woke him up to talk about it, then it must REALLY be bothering me. "About me being reaped, so of course I told her that I won't be."

"Ah", Gale understands. He knows I love Prim more than anything, so he knows that I hate having to lie to her. "You couldn't say anything else Katniss, little Prim wouldn't be able to hear that. You did what you had to." He said nothing different than what I thought myself, but hearing it makes me feel better. So I nod.

"Anyways, I don't think we have to worry about that this year."

"What do you mean? Of course we do. Gale you have more names than any man your age, and me more than any woman… we're ripe for the picking." I remind him.

He looks around to make sure we're alone, habit, everyone's sleeping so we're alone.

He lowers his voice despite the absence of ears. "My mom noticed a pattern." I can barely hear him.

"What kind of pattern. Gale, what are you talking about?"

"A pattern in the reapings."

Now I look around, this is dangerous territory. "Not here," I tell him. "Tell me tomorrow as we walk to school."

He nods, understanding that what we say here can hurt my family, what we say alone only hurts us.

We don't sleep much the rest of the night.

**Wednesday morning**

It's dawn when Gale and I take off to school, but we take a very long, secluded route so we can talk. When were a safe distance from either of our homes I prompt him. "A pattern?"

"Merchant, seam, mixed, seam, seam. Every five years, 3 merchants are picked and 7 from the seam, and then the cycle repeats." He keeps his voice low from passing ears. "I don't think reapings are random, Katniss, and I don't think their simply for Capitol enjoyment or District intimidation either. I think it's to keep the population down. Well the seam population more precisely. The seam in relation to the merchants, it's to keep our seam numbers even, if not just below, their merchant ones."

"Gale you've only been around for one cycle… you haven't even been alive long enough to test this."

He looks a little sheepish, "I didn't say I created the theory, only that I believed it was true. Katniss think about it, the seam produces more kids than the merchants each year because contraceptives are harder to come by. Yet despite that, the merchant kids almost outweigh the seams. Starvation and infant fatality rates wouldn't keep it this low."

"Why would the Capitol care if there's more seam?"

"The townies work less, and get more. They have less reason to hate the capitol. Where as we work harder, and get shit. If every year more seam were born than merchant, then District 12 would slowly become seam dominated. The merchants would be forced either to mix when their numbers kept getting lower, or die out as their population decreased. Over time, District 12 would become all seam. If that happened, then they would have a whole District that hates the Capitol. They can't have that, Katniss. The Capitol needs a larger portion of each District to like them to keep uprisings from occurring. Without knowing it, when the merchants keep us below them, they're protecting the Capitol."

"So who told you this? I mean, how did you figure it out?" I ask him, intrigued but not quite believing him yet.

"My Grandpa. I remember him talking about it with my mom when I was little. I didn't understand it then, but I asked her when I was older. She explained it to me, but made my promise not to tell anyone. I was smart enough to know saying that aloud would get us all killed. My Grandpa watched when he was growing up, she's watched when we were, and I've watched since I was 10. She's never been wrong Katniss, never."

"Why hasn't anyone ever noticed?"

"We all try to forget the reapings, hell they're a major part of our life yet we rarely ever talk about them. Who would keep track of the kids every year when the whole Districts main goal is to forget them?"

"So, what's this year?"

"Merchants, we're safe Katniss, this year we're safe."

I don't quite believe him, but it makes me feel better anyways. At least I didn't really lie to Prim.

Our conversation drops till we closer to school grounds.

As we near the school, I'm about to ask him who else knows about this weird theory when I see Gale's blushing. _Gale's blushing? _I've never seen Gale blush! I follow his gaze to see what caused him to react in such an un-Gale-like fashion. He's staring at…. Madge? _She's beet red!_

I stop.

"Gale, why did you get the crap kicked out of you on Monday?" I wasn't going to ask because I just assumed he ran his mouth, but now I have a strange theory. It all starts to come together. _The man yelling about the 'Mayors Daughter' as he choked me, weird memories of Gale mumbling about her as he carried me home, and now he's blushing when they made eye contact. _Then I remember more little things. _Gale telling me how he's not worries about the girl he like getting reaped as we're sitting on his front porch, his lack of argument when I told him to take the berries to the Mayors house as I traded at the Hob. He loves the Hob, why would he trade with the merchants he hates so much instead of the Hob he loves?_

"The MAYORS Daughter?" I seethe. "That's what the guy was yelling as he strangled me? 'The MAYORS Daughter'!" Gale turns to look at me, his eyes hard.

"And here you've been looking down on me for years because I liked the _merchant… the baker…. the townie_. Do you know how many times you've made me feel like a traitor? How many times I've felt like I was letting my family down, letting you down?" My voice was rising as I got angrier.

"And this whole time you've been one lying, hypocritical bastard! Well, MAYOR HAWTHORN look who's slumming it now?" I put all my venom, all the hurt, and all of his betrayal into my words.

"NO!" He yells at me, but recoils like my words have physical slapped him. "I haven't been leaving her presents every year; I haven't been cutting her deals to make her like me!" He takes a step toward me, and I ball my fist wanting so bad to punch him. "Face it Katniss, those merchants are never going to accept us!"

His voice lowers, and I can see sincerity and pain in his eyes. "She's never going to see me as more than the guy from the seam who sells her game, just as he's never going to see you as more than the girl who pathetically tries to win him over by giving him strawberries."

_How dare he say I'm winning him over! He has no idea what Peeta has done for me, for Prim… hell for him. The Self-righteous ass hole._

He can practically feel my anger rolling off him, and it pisses him off further. Then suddenly he's laughing, a cold, sarcastic, cruel laugh. What he yells next makes my blood run cold, "What did you actually expect to become the BAKERS WIFE? Grow up Katniss!"

Gale storms off, and I'm left frozen, speechless. _What did I expect? Nothing. I expected nothing. I wasn't giving berries to make him like me, I was giving them because I had to. I'm indebted to. Gale just doesn't understand._ I decide it's high time to tell Gale my reasoning. He'll understand repaying debts, he'll understand when I tell him that the only reason we ever met was because of that _townie._

I look up from where I'm standing to see that our 'private' conversation wasn't so private. The people outside the school yard are all standing there, staring with their mouths open.

"WHAT?" I yell at them. "YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?"

I blush when my eyes meet Peeta's. _Great, just fan-fucking-tastic!_

I don't give them time to reply. Spinning on my heel, I stomp through the seam to find Gale. I know where he'll go. The only place either of us can think clearly. The woods.

**Peeta POV**

"_What did you actually expect to become the BAKERS WIFE? Grow up Katniss!" _ Gale's voice has been on a constant loop in my head.

The baker's wife? Could she… could she really like me that way? Could the strawberries that she leaves me each year mean more than I thought? They've happened every year since I gave her the bread, so I thought it was some sort of 'Thank you'.

I see her yelling something at me, but I didn't hear what it was around my own thoughts. Then she's gone. I wanted to follow her, ask her, but my feet wouldn't move. I couldn't move. So I watched her walk away.

**1 ) A summary to clarify: Katniss gives Peeta the berries at the beginning of summer as payment for the bread. They run into each other at the bakery. They don't see him for the rest of summer. The start of school comes around again, and Gale and Katniss get into the fight. Peeta again doesn't talk to Katniss (but he hasn't for the past 5ish years so that's to be expected). He finds out about Thomas, CJ, and the other dudes fight with Gale. Hears of Katniss' involvement, and beats the ever loving crap out of the two that touched her. That was Monday. Tuesday they hunt, Prim has the nightmare, and Gale tells her of his reaping theory. They wait to talk till they're away from her family. Wednesday morning they talk, Katniss sees Gale blush when he makes eye contact with Madge, puts everything together, and feels betrayed by Gale. She storms off to A. yell at him, and B. to explain the situation with the bread. The reaping is in two weeks…**

**2) I had GREAT difficulty with tense changes. I know some parts are in the wrong tense. When I read it, I can pinpoint where it's not quite right, but the problem is figuring out how to fix it. It reads wonky, but no matter what I do it still reads wonky. So keep in mind that I write this for fun, it's not perfect, there are a plethora of mistakes.**

**3) Now I know some of you are getting restless because of the lack of Peeta/ Katniss interaction, but keep in mind they're not friends, and in the course of their lives they've rarely talked to each other. So, that's not realistically going to change now. However they'll finally get to talk next chapter, so I won't keep you waiting much longer. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Katniss' POV**

_I look up from where I'm standing to see that our 'private' conversation wasn't so private. The people outside the school yard are all standing there, staring with their mouths open._

_"WHAT?" I yell at them. "YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?"_

_I blush when my eyes meet Peeta's. __Great, just fan-fucking-tastic!_

_I don't give them time to reply. Spinning on my heel, I stomp through the seam to find Gale. I know where he'll go. The only place either of us can think clearly. The woods._

By the time I reach the fence, I'm so angry I'm trembling.

But as angry as I am, I still know I shouldn't waste a trip to the woods. I pull my bow and game bag from the hollowed log, and retrieve my arrows from the tree a few feet in. Taking a deep breath to steady my hands, I begin to stalk toward our meeting place; taking down two squirrels and three unlucky rabbits that happen to cross my line of vision.

When I get close, that old familiar bush begins talking to me again. "I'm not in the mood, Katniss."

I cross through it, just like any other day, and sit beside him. "I don't give a fuck, Gale." I repeat in the same tone he used, mocking him.

He opens his mouth, most likely to give a sarcastic reply, but I cut him off before he can. "I am not _winning him over_."

He snorts.

"I was paying him back! I would be dead if it wasn't for him, Prim would be dead, hell I would've never met you!"

Gale lays back on the rock, eyes staring intently at the tops of the trees, getting comfortable for the story he knows he's about to hear. The story he's always wanted to hear. I follow suit. It's easier to share this when I'm pretending to talk to the leaves.

"You know how my mom was, after the explosion. You know she didn't move, so I started hunting. What you didn't know," I correct myself, "what I let you assume, is that I started hunting right away, but I didn't. It took a few months before I even remembered his plant book, let alone his bows."

I get lost in the memories, and almost forget Gale's listening. I continue in barley a whisper, but in the silence of the woods my voice is still clear. "We were starving. What money we did have went quickly, and I sold just about everything that we could survive without, but it wasn't enough. I kept thinking 'four months… four months and I can take out tesserae. Then we'll be o.k.' If it had just been me, I might have made it, but Prim… I couldn't stand to look at her hollow face, to see her ribs through her shirt, and her arms were so thin. So, after three days of only eating mint water, I was determined to find her some food. I tried to sell some old clothes, but it was useless. They were just rags. No one would buy them and I thought 'this is it; we're all going to die'. I was startled out of my misery when I saw a cat jump out of a trash can a few blocks down.

It gave me an idea. It was disgusting, but I was desperate. I pictured Prim at home with her skinny arms and all my pride vanished. It was replaced with determination to do whatever I had to, whatever would keep her alive. I stumbled to the first trash can I could see and started digging through it, but there was no food. Nothing but inedible trash. I guess I was making quite a bit of noise, because some woman came out and started yelling at me. I didn't catch anything but 'Peacekeeper' and 'deal with you', but that was enough to get the point. I walked a few feet away and sat down under a tree. I couldn't go home, I couldn't face Prim and tell her we had to go to bed hungry again.

A few minutes later, a steaming, burnt loaf of bread was tossed at my feet. Then another. It was only then that I realized where I was, I was outside the bakery, and the blonde boy was throwing me bread. I didn't think, I grabbed them and ran before he changed his mind."

"The next day at school I watched him, learned his name. Peeta Mellark, but that's not all I learned."

I looked over to Gale, "He had a welt on his cheek. He took a beating for me Gale. Giving me that bread was kindness, a gift, it was no accident. He knew he would be beaten for it."

He returns my gaze and I see the understanding in his eyes. _I underestimated him,_ I think to myself, _of course Gale would understand, _because if there's one thing seam kids get, its debts.

"I had to pay him back Gale. That bread saved me, it saved Prim, and by default it saved you." He looked puzzled at this, so I elaborate for him. "When we started hunting together, our haul tripled. We couldn't feed our families on our own. You couldn't feed all five of yours by yourself. Peeta's kindness saved us all, so I pay him back with the only thing I can. Strawberries are rare, they're a delicacy. It's the best I can give him."

"So it wasn't me _winning him over/ buying his love_, it was a duty, a thank you, and that's all."

It surprises me when Gale starts laughing, and then it pisses me off. "It's not funny Gale, you remember how skinny I was when I met you, and I'd put on a good 10lbs by then. I'd be dead! This isn't funny!" I sit up and stare down at him.

He clutches his stomach, "No, that's not funny. What's funny is that you're still convincing yourself that it's just to pay him back." He rolls over towards me and continues, "Katniss, if you had just wanted to pay him back, you would have gathered 2 gallons of strawberries, knocked on his door, handed them to him, and never thought about it again. Instead you give him a little bit every year through his window. You might not admit it to yourself, but you wanted him to remember you, and that's why you do it every year."

"No, I did it that way so I wouldn't upset our summer haul. I would've had to take your part, the mayor's part, and my part to pay him back all at once." I argue.

He just smiles wider, "And what about the bread? If you're so worried about our trades being upset, then what reasoning do you have for that?"

"I…I don't know. I just panicked. That had nothing to do with it"

"Keep telling yourself that Katniss. Whatever doesn't make you feel like a coward" he chuckles out as he stands.

That makes me stand up too. "A coward? You never said or did _anything_ about Madge! At least I did _something_!"

He looks out over my head like he's remembering something, and then smiles in a way that I've never seen. I'd think it makes him look pretty cute, if we weren't so close. "Oh, I did something about it. She knows, and I did it to her face." He looks back to me then, "not behind her back."

"Is that why you got in that fight… what did you do Gale?"

"I kissed her."

"Where?"

"On mouth, Katniss. Where people usually kiss."

I sigh, "Not where on her, where were you when you kissed her?"

"Oh," he looks down, takes a breath and squares his shoulders "at her house, on the front porch." He pauses and I can see he wants to say more. "I pushed her against the door, and I kissed her."

"You pushed her against the front door?" I repeat slowly, to be sure I heard that right.

He smiles that weird smile again, "Yeah, and I think she liked it."

"GALE, she's the Mayor's daughter! And you thought forcing yourself on someone would turn out good results? You think me paying back a debt was cowardly, but what you did is fine? Gale, no wonder you were jumped! You're such an idiot."

He takes a step toward me, and if I hadn't known him for years I would have felt threatened. "Right.. that's the only reason you gave him the berries. You harbor no feeling towards him whatsoever?"

"Exactly." I say in a small voice.

Again he just snorts "Stop lying to yourself! The sooner you admit it, the sooner you can get over it. Because it's never going to happen Katniss"

"If 'it's never going to happen' then why do you care about Madge, and why did you kiss her? You obviously think it could happen, or you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

Gale cockily smirks and his eyes grow colder, "Unlike you Katniss, I know that it won't work out, but I wanted _one_ moment in this GOD FORSAKED HELL HOLE to forget about everything. _Just one moment_. So I took it. One minuet of 'what ifs', one minuet of no reapings, of no starvation, of no damn Capitol. One moment where a future between us could actually exist. So, when I was selling her berries, I kissed her. I had to at least once, be damned the consequences. Unlike you, I didn't pine in the shadows like a fucking lost puppy."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I chant as I cradle my hand to my chest. I look up to see blood running from Gale's nose. _That bastard's smiling!_ I go to punch him with my left hand, but he expects this and neatly dodges it. I turn to walk away from him before I do something else I can't take back, and as I stomp toward the fence I hear him triumphantly yell "AND SHE'S BACK!" I have no clue what he's talking about!

If I had been paying attention, I might have realized that Gale has never been pissed that I gave Peeta berries, he was only angry at how I did it. I might have realized that he knew me better than I knew myself, and he already knew what the outcome of our conversation would be, but alas, I didn't.

I stop about a mile from the fence when I realize I left my bow. I'm not worried about it, I know he will put it away, but I'd like to hunt a bit more before I leave. I decide to gather instead, with my left hand of course.

By the time I reach the fence, I have enough herbs to restore mom's apothecary supplies. I'm too caught up in Gale's accusations to realize where my feet are taking me.

It isn't until I find myself in front of the school, that I realize what I've unconsciously decided. _I am not a coward, I am a hunter, I am a loyal friend who isn't afraid of taking a punch, I am also not afraid of throwing one. I am not concerned with the petty gossip of the shallow townies, and I am not a damn lost puppy. But Gale's right, I have been acting like a coward, and it's high time I grew my backbone again. Yes 'I AM BACK'. _ I walk to the front doors with renewed purpose, only to find them locked.

I look to the sky, and see it's around 4 or 5. So, I head to the Bakery, I don't care if his witch of a mother is home, I'm doing this. Today. Now. And 5 years late.

Without rethinking it, I knock on the Bakery back door.

It opens, and I'm greeted by Mr. Mellark, "Katniss! So, what do you have for us today?" He gestures to the game bag slung over my shoulders. I try and think of a believable reason to ask for Peeta, and I guess I don't answer as quickly as normal because Mr. Mellark suddenly seems concerned.

"Katniss? Is everything alright?" _I just have to do it!_ I nod to him, and peer around his shoulder. I'm in luck, because across the room I see him. He's elbows deep in flour and dough.

I take a deep breath, and without comment, I walk past Mr. Mellark. "Um… sure… yes… come in?" He stutters as I neatly slip by him. I remind myself to apologize for that later.

But I can't at this moment, because if I don't act now, I know I never will. I'm not taking the cowards way out twice. So, I walk over to Peeta, grab his face, and kiss him.

He tastes like flour, cinnamon, and ash.

I pull back and look him in the eyes. Then I kiss him again. This time he responds. One dough covered hand wraps itself around my waist, pulling me flush against him, and the other grabs the back of my head tilting it slightly to deepen the kiss. I moan into his mouth and grip is hair. He responds with his ever familiar growl as his hands move to my thighs, lifting me. I gladly respond as I wrap my legs around him. I gasp and I feel how hard he is, feel him pressed against me. I break for air and he continues down my jaw, over my neck, finding that sweet spot behind my ear. This time when I moan it seems to bring us both back to reality. His head falls to my shoulder as he catches his breath. After a moment I wiggle my legs and push down on his shoulders, letting him know to put me down. When my feet touch the ground I look at him again, truly look at him, and I see that is face is bruised, his lips busted and there's a nasty cut over his eyebrow. Like in my dream. My stomach rolls as I again imagine his mother discovering the missing cheese buns.

"Peeta" I whisper as my hand ghosts over his busted lip. He shivers and I pull my hand away, thinking I've hurt him. "You shouldn't have given me those fucking extra rolls. I'm not 11 anymore, I'm not starving. You got yourself in trouble for nothing you ass-hat." I try and sound angry, but my voice comes out as a whisper.

"Ass-hat?" Peeta questions with the biggest smile on this face. One so beautiful it could rival Prim's.

I ignore him and force myself not to stare at his lips, instead taking a closer look at his injuries. Between the smoke, ash, flour, and sweat they're infected. I look around the bakery for a clean rag, and notice with relief that Mr. Mellark left.

I see one on the next counter, grab it and begin to open random cupboards until I find a large bowl, which a put a bit of water in. Then I begin to pull different plants from my bag. I feel his eyes on me, burning me.

When I'm finished setting up, I finally look at him. He looks…surprised, amused, and a he's wearing a smile so big it could start a rebellion.

When I catch his eyes, he chuckles out in his low growl that makes my breath quicken,"My home is your home Katniss."

I can't tell if he's joking, and really who walks into someone else's home, makes out with them, and begins to randomly open cupboards until they find whatever it is their looking for? _Well, Me_ I think. I decide to ignore the comment, if he wants me to leave, he'll say so.

"Sit." I tell him.

He quirks an eyebrow at my command, and winces when the move breaks open the cut above his eye. He proceeds to grab a dirty rag and wipe it off, as I shake my head at him. I catch his eye and slowly begin to walk towards him. With each step it feels like the room gets warmer and by the time I'm standing in front of him I can barely catch a breath. Never breaking his gaze, I lift my hand to his face, touching the bruise above his eye. I grab the clean rag and rub the dirt away from it, _no wonder it's infected, he cleans it with dirty rags._

_Why Peeta?_ I think to myself

"You really don't understand do you?" He responds. I ignore him, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Sit" I command again, this time is a quieter voice.

I smile as he pulls up a chair, and sits patiently.

**Peeta's POV**

I hold my breath as she slowly kneels down between my knees, making our eyes level.

I try so hard not to groan as I feel her hip bone brush my inner thigh. The position reminds me of so many of my dreams.

_No no no no no, You cannot do that right now! _

I feel myself getting harder as a thousand dream images of Katniss twisted in my sheets come to mind. Katniss moaning my name… Katniss trembling below me.

_No! Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies! It's not working! _

She slowly dips the rag in the bowl of water and daps it on my sore face. The pain distracts me from my thoughts, inadvertently helping me with my…problem.

"Where's your medicine cabinet, Peeta?" She asks me, her voice low, smooth, and commanding. She isn't asking me if it's ok to patch my face up, she's telling me… and it's hot

"In the corner." I tell her, as I point to a dusty cabinet in the back of the kitchen. When she rises I immediately miss the warmth of her between my legs. I stare at her in wonder as she mixes things from the cabinet with plants from her bag, throwing them all in the bowl.

She patches me up in a silence that neither of us breaks. It isn't awkward, no I find that it's comfortable, familiar. And although a have a million questions running through my head like: _Why are you here, why did you kiss me, why do you leave me berries, do you feel the same way I do or is it because I defended you, do you know I defended you or do you really think this happened over a few rolls, can I kiss you again, can I see you later, can you stay a few hours, how about for dinner…_ I don't want to hurl them all at her, scare her off. I'll get answers later, right now, I think I'll get to see her longer if I just go with it.

_Baby steps, _I think to myself.

When she's finished putting the bandages on, I grab her hand. For a moment I think she'll pull away, but she simply smiles. "Think I'll live Miss Everdeen?"

Her smile widens, and I'm elated to see that it's a real one, like she smiles with Gale. I can't help but smile back.

"Yes, you'll live, but keep it clean, don't let the smoke get in it…. I'll check it in four or five days."

_Yes! So I can see her again!_

The cutest blush spreads over her face, "um…I mean… _have it_ checked out in four or five days, make sure the infections gone, you know by a doctor or something."

_Screw a doctor, I trust her more than some old fat man. We can't afford it anyways._

"Katniss, we can't afford a doctor… you did just fine though, can't you do it?"

We both turn our head as we hear someone coming down the stairs. Quickly I dump the bowl, and throw the towels in the washroom, as she collects her plants that are scattered across the counter.

She turns to leave, but I didn't get an answer. I grab her arm before she makes it to the door.

_Hell, why not?_

I pull her to me and kiss her, putting everything I have into it. When I stop her eyes are still closed. "Katniss?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

She shivers and nods. "Yeah, find me at school next Monday, and keep them clean."

I smile as he runs around the corner.

As soon as she's out of sight my Mother comes sweeping into the kitchen. "Why is there dirt on the floor?" "Peeta?" Her high pitched voice pierces my ears after listening to Katniss' low smooth tones.

"I must have tracked it in on my shoes earlier."

"Well stop smiling like an idiot, and clean it up."

I clean it, but there's no way in hell I'm going to be able to stop smiling.

**Finally! **

**Salanderjade**: THANKYOU! You fixed a giant problem of mine. For the life of me, I couldn't find a scenario where Katniss would act on how she feels, nor could I find one where Peeta would finally confront her. That's just not who they are! They are VERY strong, stubborn, protective, confident people, but they both are too awkward to talk about their feelings. I couldn't allow it to go like this:

_Peeta finally asks her why she gives him the strawberries. Katniss quietly replies, 'because I love you'. They kiss._

That's dumb! The only way either one of them would confront the other, is if they're forced (like the Games forced them in the books). Now, Katniss finally acting on her feelings in retaliation to Gale pissing her off, that I could see her doing. I could see her being pissed and just brazenly doing something crazy to prove Gale wrong, to prove she isn't a coward. She has a tendency to act rash when she's emotional.

I'd been writing scenario, after scenario, after scenario, but none of them 'worked'; none of them were 'realistic'. I was stuck. You however, have inspired me. So, this chapter… this one was to you. Cheers! ::cyber high-five on three 1.2. awesomeness::

**Thanks as well to:**

**PeetasAndHerondales**

**Daisygirl4967**

**Icancounttoduck**

**journey4eva**

**MunchkinRangler**

**Can'tLiveInAFairyTaleRomance**

**You 6 have reviewed for just about every chapter… and keep me writing. For all the others who reviewed but I didn't mention, you're all appreciated and momentously enjoyed.**

**To all who have been confused by the timeline: This is the end of Wednesday and she'll see Peeta to check on his wounds on Monday. He might even get some answers. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Katniss?"

"Katniss?"

"KATNISS!"

"Shit! What Gale? Why the hell are you yelling? You're scaring off the game."

Shaking his head, he goes back to the routine whisper "I _did_ whisper Katniss; I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes. Where have you been all morning?"

"Here? Hunting with you… " I trail off at the end a little confused, "Gale, I've been walking in front of you since dawn."

I don't know what's funny about that, seeing as how I do it most mornings, but he sure thinks it's humorous.

"Yep" he laughs "and you've passed three fresh trails in the last half mile."

"I did?"

"Yeah, what's going on with you? Last time you were pissed at me while hunting, you did excellent, so it's safe to assume that it's not because you're angry about yesterday. By the way, how's your hand?"

Hunting or not, I can't help but laugh at that, "better than your face."

He throws his hand over his heart, fisting the fabric of his shirt, as he gasps in surprise. "Ouch Katniss, you cut me deep, real deep. But bruised face or not, I'll sleep well with the comfort of knowing that whatever may happen to me, I'll always look good when I stand by you."

"Hey!" I pick up a rock and throw it at him, but he neatly dodges it.

"Truly Katniss" he laughs, "you have a face only a mother could love."

"Gale Hawthorn, don't make me punch you again!" I want to add, _and Peeta didn't seem to mind it yesterday_, but it feels to… shaky. Almost like if I talk about, it will break whatever happened, lessen its value, and I really want it to happen again. Soon. Mmmm, maybe I'll pay him a visit later tonight, see if his infection lessened. Maybe he'll sneak me up to his room, and we can continue where we left off before we were interrupted. I can finally see if his hands feel as soft as I've always imagined them. See if they glide over my stomach as softly as they do in my dreams, before wrapping around my waist. So soft, yet so strong… so very strong. Finally, feel them slide lower, feel their power as they

"KATNISS!"

"What, Gale?"

"And I repeat, where have you been?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been zoning out all morning. Missing game, passing trails, and just now you passed up a chance to insult me. You never not insult me."

_You never not insult me? That doesn't even make sense._ "You're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"

"Katniss, you've been standing there for over a minute, staring at the trees with this stupid smile on your face, and I swear I think I heard you growl. You've been distracted all morning. So what's going on?"

I look Gale in the eyes and try to decide whether or not to tell him. Last time I didn't trust him with the berry story, he proved my wrong. He understood completely why I felt I owed Peeta, and now that he likes Madge, maybe he can relate to this too. On the other hand, I love Gale, but I don't know if I can handle being teased about this. It's too raw, too new. But I can always trust Gale. He's proved it time and time again. He must see my contemplation, because he walks over to a log and sits.

"Come on Katniss, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

He's right of course. So I sigh in defeat as I sit next to him.

"I kissed Peeta."

He doesn't answer for a moment, and I'm about to regret telling him when he finally collects his thoughts. "And what did he do?"

"He kissed me back."

"So, you two are dating?"

_Are we dating? No, not yet. Do I want to date him? No. Dating leads to marriage, and marriage to kids, and I will NOT have children!_

I lean my head against him, "no, you know I can't do that Gale"

"I know, but I thought it might be different for you… you know, with him." He puts his arm around my shoulder and gives me a light squeeze.

So I snuggle into his side. He's warm despite the crisp morning air. "I already have you, Prim, Rory, and Vick to worry about next week, I don't need anymore. Anyways if your theory pans out, then it'll be even worse for him."

"Yeah, and we can't afford for you to be more distracted that you already are" his body shakes with his chuckle "or we'll never eat again."

I playfully shove him with my shoulder, "Shut up, I wasn't that bad today."

We both begin to laugh, "Whatever you say Katniss"

I look up to the sky, and estimate it to be around 8. "If we don't leave now, we'll be late for class."

We give up on hunting for the morning, so the walk back takes significantly less time (seeing as how we don't have to tread slowly or watch for game). I wish it would take longer. I always hate leaving the woods. When I'm in there, I can generally forget about the Capitol and all the trouble it presents, but as soon as I step out of the woods, reality comes crashing down around me. Today is no different. All light heated laughter is gone as soon as I crawl under that damn wire.

"Gale, if your theory is true, what are we going to do? They could… they both could…"

"I know, but they have what… five slips each? They'll be fine. Really."

I'm not so sure.

"I can't walk to school with you today. I'll catch you later." Suddenly it seems even more important to see Peeta, to check his wounds, just to see that he's alright.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I need to check the cuts on Peeta's face. I've got a bad feeling about them."

"Ah, from the fight?" he asks "yeah I heard they got a few good ones in, but really Katniss, they're much worse. He'll be fine."

"He fought his mom?"

"What, no"

"Then what fight are you talking about?"

"Peeta's… what are you talking about?"

"The beating he took for giving us the extra rolls."

"That's not how Mellark's face got tore up. He went after Thomas and CJ."

"Who?"

Gale sighs, "the two ass holes who hit you, Katniss."

"He WHAT?" _I can take care of my fucking self! I don't need him, or anyone else for that matter, to fight my battles for me._

"Easy Katniss." Gale says as he puts his hands on my shoulders. I try to shake him off, but he just holds them tighter.

"He had no right Gale."

"He has every right. What if someone had almost suffocated Prim? What would you do?"

I don't need to answer that, Gale already knows what I'd do. I'd shoot them in the throat, through the vocal chords, so it's a silent death, and then I'd throw them in the deep woods. The wild dogs would take care of the remains. No one would ever see them again, and no one would ever find them.

"Fine. I get it. Will you let me go now?"

"Sure, I'll see you later."

"Later Gale." I mumble.

~-.-~-.-~-.-~

I jump up onto the back steps of Mellark's Bakery, hoping that I've caught him before he left for school. I have no clue what I'm going to say…. Shit what am I doing? _Pretend to be checking up on his cuts. But I said Monday… it's Thursday! You're already here, so shut up and knock._

When the door opens, I'm relieved to see its Mr. Mellark.

"Good morning Katniss, are you here to trade?"

"no, actually I was wondering if your son was home? " The smile he gives me makes him look 10 years younger, and for a moment I can see the young, hansom Mr. Mellark. It makes me wonder how such a good looking, and kind man ended up with such a witch of a wife.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he left about 5 minutes ago."

"Oh ok thanks Mr. Mellark." At his 'oh I'm sorry', I already knew I missed Peeta.

I race back to school hoping to catch Gale before he goes to class. I have to see Peeta, even if it means calling in a favor.

I weave through the hallway crouds to Gale's locker, relieved to see him. I push through the crowd of people that always seems to surround him. _How he's so popular is beyond me._

"Gale!" I yell at him through the remaining barrier of bodies.

I suppose my voice betrayed whatever clam façade I was trying to portray, because he whips around at the sound of his name like someone burned him.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" His eyes are as wide as they were last week when we saw that bear.

"Nothing" I tell him quickly.

He visibly relaxes, and we quietly slip away from the crowd into an empty hallway. "Then what's up?"

There's no time to beat around the bush, "I need you to use your 'office connections' and get me a slip to pull Peeta out of class."

He narrows his eyes, "so you're listening to the rumor mill now? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint Katniss, but not everything you hear…"

I interrupt him, "Gale how many times have you been late to class? And how is it that you've _never_ had a detention, hell you've never had an unexcused absence? I think that this is one of those rumors that just might hold some truth to it."

He sighs in defeat, "so you want me to seduce the secretary with my amazing charm?"

_Thank you Gale! _

"And what do I get in return?"

_Damn you Gale!_

I give him the only thing I've got to give him, a favor in return. "I'll owe you a favor, any favor, but you have to get it to me soon."

"Wait here." He flashes me his winning smile, and I can kinda see how girls would fall for his charm.

It sure doesn't take him long to work his magic, because I'm standing in the hallway for less than five minutes before Gale come striding back around the corner with a cocky smirk on his face. _Shit._ I have a feeling I'm not going to like the favor I'm about to do to replay him for this.

He holds the slip just out of my reach, "You sit with Madge at lunch, right?"

"Yeah." I answer cautiously.

He lowers the pink slip half an inch, "get yourself an invitation to her house, and find out what she thinks about me."

"and how do you expect me to…"

"I don't know, and I don't care, do you want this magical piece of paper or not?"

"And how do I get her to talk about you?"

"I don't know" he replies "what would you do to me if you wanted information that I wouldn't give you?"

"You want me to beat it out of her?"

"No!" he shakes his head like I'm a lost cause, "you know, girl talk, Katniss. Come-on, it's in your blood, you can do this!"

"What do you mean it's in my blood?"

"We all know your mother was a heartbreaker, so come-on, channel that inner charming woman we all know is buried somewhere down there" he looks me over once, "way down there."

My shoulders slump, I don't have girlfriends for a reason, but I can do this. I roll the tension out of my shoulders, "ok, girl talk, I can do this. Now are you going to give me that slip or not?"

Gale hands it to me and we take off in different directions. Him towards class, and me towards Peeta.

When I arrive at the door of his first hour class, I lightly knock, take a deep breath, and steel my nerves.

_I've been too jumpy lately, it's time to bring back my confidence, walk in the classroom and firmly state what you want. You're not a girly girl like Madge, you know what you want and you take it…. So take it Katniss! _

Pep talk over, I open the door before the teacher can answer my knock. "I need Peeta." I look the teacher in the eye, and hand her the slip. I'm pleasantly surprised to see that she doesn't argue; she simply nods as I wait for Peeta to collect his things.

We walk in silence down a few hallways until we reach an empty classroom. I look around to make sure we won't be spotted before quietly slip in.

When we're both in the room I tell him to sit on the teacher's desk. Then I lock the door, so that we won't be interrupted this time. I turn around expecting to see Peeta perched on the desk, but instead he's right behind me, so close my nose almost brushes his chest. I can't help but inhale, he smells like a man with the faintest hints of bread and cinnamon. Delicious.

I must make a noise, because before I know it I'm being pushed against the locked door as his lips crash into mine. His hands grip my hip bones as mine fly to his hair. It's messy, and hard, and glorious. Before long we're both gasping for breath… "Sit on the desk Peeta", I tell him between puffs of air.

Silently he sits on the edge, making us about the same height. His cuts are still wrapped up, but the bandages themselves have lost their white… taking on a muted grey tone. I slowly pull back the corner of the bandage to see that the cuts have significantly improved, but they could use a good cleaning. I turn to reach of my bag, when I realize I didn't stock it with herbs; I wasn't planning on doing this today.

"Do you have a rag, or clean handkerchief… or something?" I ask him, but not expecting him to actually have any type of rag on him. I could always tear my shirt… but I actually like this one.

To my surprise he pulls out an old, familiar looking cloth. I freeze, not knowing how to proceed… it's the same one that I… it's the…the strawberries from this summer.

"Why do you…" I trail off

"Katniss? I've wanted to ask you for years, is it you who's been leaving these for me?" he twists the old cloth in his hands as he waits for my mind to catch up to him.

"Yeah." I whisper, still in a mild state of shock.

"Why? I mean don't get me wrong, they're about the best part of my entire year, but why?"

"Why'd you give me the bread?"

"What bread?"

I look him in the eyes, could he really not remember? It takes a minute, but I see the realization in his eyes when he remembers what I'm talking about.

"The bread, from when we were kids?"

I nod. But what he says next surprises me yet again.

"Even as a child, Katniss, I wasn't stupid."

"I never said…"

"I know, but just because I wasn't from the seam didn't mean I didn't see it. That I didn't see the skeletally thin old people hunched on the ground, not moving, or the kids from the community home slowly getting thinner before they just stop showing up to school all together, like ghosts, no one ever mentions them again. When I saw you under that tree, do you think I didn't know what was going to happen? You were so small, so skinny, I knew that if I didn't help you that you'd be there in the morning, and again that night, that you'd be there until my mom complained about your rotting carcass and the Peace Keepers came and took you away. A ghost. I couldn't let that happen."

He hops down and walks toward me, making me take a step back, " I couldn't sit there and watch you die".

I dawns on me then, pity… "so you gave them to me out of pity? I can take care of myself Peeta, I don't need you to give me free rolls or fight my battles for me." He looks angry, and he keeps walking towards me until my back touches the desks behind us.

"No. I gave it out of love" he growl as he picks me up and sets me on the desk, again making our eyes almost level.

I reply with the same intensity, "and I gave them out of appreciation"

His face falls at this, "is that the only reason?"

"Why did you beat up those merchant boys?" I ask as I take the cloth from his hands and being to wipe down his exposed wounds.

His hand goes to my neck, as he lightly caresses the yellow tint left from the bruise. I shudder as his gentle fingers skim across the sensitive flesh, stilling my hands before they drop to my lap.

"Does it still hurt?" he asks as he continues to inspect the damage done by the older boys.

"No"

"I don't exactly know"

"What?" I ask

He gives me a half smirk that makes the back of my legs feel tingly.

"Why I beat the shit out of CJ and Thomas. I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I heard what they did to you, and I couldn't stand it. I didn't think. I simply reacted."

"No." I answer and smile as I see that he's the one who's confused this time around.

"No, I didn't only give you the berries to repay the debt." I clarify.

I look down at the rag clutched in between my hands, _why do I give him the berries… really?_

His hand travels from my bruised neck, up under my chin. He pulls my head up to meet his eyes.

"Katniss…" he looks down at my lips and I unconsciously lick them. His eyes grow dark at my movement, and, he leans down, ever so lightly kissing the corner of my mouth.

His gentle kiss makes me freeze; it's different than the others we've shared, softer, more, and it makes fire run through my veins.

I pull back and see his kind, playful ,blue eyes piercing mine. There he is. The kind, gentle, playful Peeta from my dreams.

"There you are." I murmur as I run my fingers through the hair at the top of his head, stopping at the soft curls at the bottom of his neck, before I pull him in again for another long soft kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**That was terrible of me; I'll try never to make you wait two and a half weeks again. I knew I shouldn't start writing another story till I finished this one… that's what I get for not listening to myself.**

"_There you are." I murmur as I run my fingers through the hair at the top of his head, stopping at the soft curls at the bottom of his neck, before I pull him in again for another long soft kiss. _

I can feel him debate whether or not to stop kissing me and ask for clarification on that statement. I can hear it now, _And where exactly was I before?,_ but I don't know how to answer that question. In fact, I didn't mean to say that at all, it sort of just slipped. Sometimes, he just looks more like him, only him, and other times it looks like he's only partially himself. I can barely reason it out with me, so there's no way in hell I can make him understand.

When I feel him begin to pull away, I decide to up the ante, experiment with this new development. Make him forget to ask. Slowly I glide my hand down his neck, over his shoulders and travel along the muscles in his back, before I can second guess if he's alright with me doing this, I grab the tail of his shirt and slip my hand beneath it.

His soft kiss turns hard against my lips while my hand explores the muscles in the small of his back. Experimentally I drag my nails down his spine, and am rewarded with a low rumble deep in his chest. I feel it more than hear it and the vibration it creates makes me drag my nails in a loop, scratching harder on the way up.

I feel the rumble again, and I like it almost more than I like the vocal growl. His whole body vibrates.

I slip my hand out from under his shirt and we pull away from each other to catch our breath.

"So what exactly did you mean…" pants out

"Later, Peeta, or well be late"

"Late for what?" he asks

Just then the bell rings signaling the end of the hour.

Gracefully, I hop off the desk and straighten his rumpled shirt, "late for class."

As I turn for my bag, he grabs my arm, "Can I see you tonight?"

"Not tonight, I have something I've gotta do, but I can tomorrow after school."

He shakes his head, "I have to work tomorrow, What about Saturday?"

"I can do Saturday. What time?"

"I get off at 6, will that work?"

"AM?" It comes out a higher pitch then I intended, and I grimace. I sounded like a whiny girl

I suppose the look on my face is funny because he laughs. "No, PM. Meet me in the square?"

Hmmm open merchant territory, too many eyes.

"No, meet me behind Rooba's and we'll go from there."

I must have said something wrong, because his eyes darken, and if I didn't know him, it'd be a bit frightening. Subconsciously my mind registers the threat. I roll my shoulders back and square my feet. I may know Peeta would never hurt me, but my instincts don't.

He notices my posture change and calms himself down, "no, not the butchers, I don't want you within two miles of Thomas, let alone in his back yard."

Over protective as always

"Alright, I'll meet you behind the bakery. I'll stay in the shadows."

"Ok, but you can come up to the door you know, we won't bite."

I shake my head and he concedes as he lets go of my arm, "I'll see you Saturday." He reconfirms, it wasn't a question, but it sounded like one.

"Technically you'll see me tomorrow at school, but yeah, I'll see you Saturday."

"Smart ass" he mumbles as he peaks his head out the door, "coast is clear, see you later Katniss."

I slip into the hallway behind him and whisper "later Peeta."

_Well that turned out better than I thought. Now I have two hours to figure out how to talk to Madge. Plenty of time._

~-.-~-.-~-.-~

Why is it that time speeds up when you need it to slow down, and slows down when you wish it would speed up?

Two hours would have been ample time if said time had cooperated more fully. No, instead it had to race ahead and leave me walking to lunch…. to Madge… without a plan.

Ok lunch is 45 minutes, I have time. I can still do this.

I sit down next to Madge at our usual table, and pull out my lunch, nothing special, just some leftovers, as we fall into our regular pattern of silence. _The Plan_, I tell myself, _let her eat for a bit before I bring up something uncomfortable_. I suppose I get lost in my thoughts, because the next time I look up at the clock it's 12:30. _Shit I have 15 minute; I'm out of time. It's now or face what Gale will give me later_. I inhale, set down my fork, and turn to Madge. "Ahem", I clear my throat to begin the awkwardness. Madge looks over and freezes with her fork halfway to her mouth. I don't think Gale knew that although I sit with Madge, we've never spoke, we're more of silent friends. Surprised, she sets her fork down, wipes off her mouth with her napkin, proceeds to fold it, place it in her lap, and then turns her attention to me. She just stares at me, waiting. I open my mouth… but I don't know what to say. So I close it. I purse my lips and try again, nothing.

_Shit, ok complements, girls like complements right_?

"I like your… lunch. Ahem, very healthy. Is that beef?"

She tries not to smile at this, but fails, "Yes, would you like some?"

"No, no thank you… thanks though."

"You're welcome Katniss," she coughs out to keep from outwardly laughing and picks up her fork again.

_Shoes, girls like shoes._

"And your shoes are very… pretty today as well."

"Um, thank you, yours too, they look…" she looks down at my worn dirty leather boots "… very sturdy?"

Our usual silence begins again. She doesn't begin eating again, but simply waits knowing I would never want to talk about shoes.

I turn on the bench so that I'm straddling it, facing her, "Madge?" I question in a very serious tone.

She suppresses another small smile, and I frown. This isn't coming out as I had planned. It went pretty well with Peeta this morning, but something tells me I can't kiss Madge into compliance.

Can I?... NO I can't! Stall, you need more time!

"Madge, I was wondering if I could talk to you, maybe after school… about… something?"

"Is everything alright?" she asks concern and curiosity leaking into her voice.

"Yeah, yeah I just need some advice, you know…girl…stuff", I furrow my brow, wondering if that's the right terminology.

"Sure Katniss", she smiles as she picks her fork back up, "why don't you meet me at my house after school? My father won't be home."

In my mind this translates to: no one will overhear us.

I smile at her, relieved, "thanks Madge." I pack my things and head for class, dreading that final bell.

She lets out a small cough, and I think it's to cover a laugh but I can't tell for sure, "anytime, " she replies as I walk away.

After school I track down Gale, it isn't hard if you follow the sound of screaming girls.

"Gale!"

He looks over the people and begins to make his way toward me, I shake my head and he stops. "I'm going to be late," I holler at him. His brow creases, and I see him nod.

Quickly I turn and head for the Mayors house, knowing that I'll beat her here, I sit on the porch and wait.

It doesn't take long before I see her turn the corner. "Hey Katniss," she greets me once she reaches the steps.

"Madge." I nod in return as she unlocks the door to her house.

"After you," she waves me through.

I carefully remove my boots after I enter. Madge might not play up the I-have-money-so-everyone-must-love-me angle, but we all know she does have money. She is the Mayors daughter after all, and where Madge is modest, her parents are… not. The house, though giant looking on the outside is even bigger looking on the inside. There isn't a ceiling, so you can see into the second story from the door, and everything is white. Pristine.

"Yeah it's a bit, pretentious. Follow me. My room's in the loft."

I follow Madge up the stairs, trying not to touch anything, afraid I'll leave black coal marks.

Once up the stairs, Madge leads me to a back bedroom. It's simple, it's Madge. She has a light yellow and blue quilt on her bed with soft yellow walls. Nothing extreme, nothing that screams "look at my money". Simple.

I guess I look around a little too long, because Madge looks uncomfortable, so I stop . "You have a very nice house." Her eyes narrow, probably wondering if I'm being sarcastic, "no truly Madge, you have a very nice home," I say with more sincerity.

"Thank you." She replies, and to my surprise continues, "sometimes it's a little too… clean… and it drives me nuts."

I smile, and she motions for us to sit on her bed. At first I precariously sit on the edge, but adjust, when I notice her sitting Indian style in the middle, to mimic her.

"Once, when I was little," she begins with a smile, "I guess all the white just got to me one day, because I ran outside and began rolling in the dirt and mud. My parents said I looked rabid as I marched up the stairs to my room and began rolling all over the floor, smearing dirt on the walls. My mother almost had a heart attack." She smiles as she recalls, "that summer they let me decorate my own room in whatever colors I wanted."

I laugh as I look around and realize there's no white. There's yellow, blue, and the tiniest hint of a deep navy, but absolutely no white. "I see you've rid yourself of the offending color."

"It's not that I hate white, I just hate so much of it. The sterile-ness of it, does that makes sense? Sometimes I wonder what the forest is like, you know what the earth really looks like, what it looked like before us, and it will always look like after us. To see it in is untainted purity…."

Abruptly she cuts herself off and looks around, it seems even the Mayors daughter is cautious. It's smart though, cause what she said is borderline rebellious, and I'm surprised.

"I never knew you were so…. rebellious, Madge."

"And I never knew you could laugh, Katniss."

"So when did you first go in?" She looks confused, "the woods," I clarify, "when did you first go in the woods?"

"Oh I've never gone in." She shakes her head, "I don't want to get eaten, or lost, or … I don't know. I've always wondered, but I don't think I'd ever have the guts to actually do it."

_And here it is, my opening_, "I'm sure Gale would take you, if you asked. You could pick strawberries…"

Madge's blush tells it all, so I push a little further, "he'd be more than happy to take you, you know."

Her blush deepens, she's clearly uncomfortable, and changes the topic, "so you wanted to talk about something, and I'm going to assume it wasn't the contents of my lunch or my shoes."

Low blow Madge, but I won't stand down that easily, "so would you like him to… you know, take you to the woods?"

"Is Gale asking, or are you asking?" She clearly doesn't trust me yet, but I can fix that, for Gale I can fix that.

"I'm asking, Gale will never know, promise."

"I'm swearing you to secrecy Everdeen." There's something in her eyes, and something tells me that if I ever double crossed her, that I'd fully regret it. _Hm, maybe were more alike than I thought._

I raise my right hand in the air, and place my left over my heart, "honest Injun." I tell her. It's an old phrase, and I'm taken back that she understands it.

"Alright, yeah, if he was there, I'd go in the woods. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Yeah," _think think think_," can I borrow a dress?"

Her eyes question me, so I amend , "not a really nice one, an old one, something simple?"

"For you?" she asks, her voice lased with doubt.

"No no no no… for Prim, the reaping is soon and she's really worried, I thought maybe if she looked nice, it would take her mind off of what was happening…" I trail off.

It's not what I came here for, I already got that, but it's not a lie either. Now that I think of it, it might actually work. Prim would love something new to wear, and this way she'll be too excited about the prospect of wearing something new that she won't have time to be nervous.

"Of course Katniss," she gets up off the bed, opens her closet, a luxury of itself, and before I know what's happening she disappears into it.

She peeks her head back out the door, "are you coming?"

"How big is that thing?" I ask as I get up to follow her.

"Smaller than my mothers," she smiles.

"holy fucking hell," I breath out as I enter the mini room. It's hung with cloths from floor to ceiling, every color imaginable. It's bigger than my room.

"The older ones are in the back, they're smaller." Her voice draws me out of my gaping, and I follow her to the back corner.

She pulls out three petit dresses, one a soft red, one white, and the other a light blue.

"These will most likely fit her best." She says as she displays them for me to see.

I nod my head in agreement. The white will look grey by tomorrow with all the coal dust floating around, and Prim isn't a blue kind of person, that leaves…

"The red one"

"Good choice"

She hands it to me and I gingerly hold it out from my body not wanting to get it dirty.

"Hmm," Madge hums before she walks back to towards the door. She grabs what looks like a large hanging bag, when she unzips it I'm stunned by what's inside. It's a long, gold, beaded gown. It could feed mine and Gale's family for weeks.

"Yeah, Dad goes a bit wild when he visits the capitol." She grimaces as she looks at the garment before hanging it back up and hands the bag to me.

I put Madge's red dress in the bag like the ugly gold one used to be and zip it up tightly.

"Thanks Madge" I say as we exit the mini room.

"No problem Katniss, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

_Ok that wasn't too painful, and Madge is actually pretty nice to talk to, at least she's not like Delly._ I shudder at the thought of trying to hold a conversation with her, the amounts of pain that would cause, and the detentions I would get from punching her in the face. Technically it wouldn't be my fault, Delly's fucking annoying.

I drop the dress off in my room, hanging it gently on the back of the door and head for the woods.

I follow the trail Gale left, knowing he wouldn't be at our usual meeting place, and find him with a belt full of game, releasing a snare containing one more.

"Did you talk to Madge?" He asks without turning around. I might have the better shot, but Gale holds rank in the department of stealth.

"Yep."

"And?"

"And what?"

He turns to me, exasperation written on his face, "and what did she say?"

_Sadly, I can't tell you, I promised, but I never said I wouldn't steer you in the right direction. But first, a bit of your own medicine._

"What ever happen to '_doing it like a man, face to face, not like a coward, because it's never going to happen'_. I mimic his voice poorly, "what ever happened to_ 'one moment was all I wanted'. _Change your mind?"

"I'm a greedy bastard," he says as he throws the dead rabbit at me. I notice his belts full, so I throw it in my game bag. "… and before I throw caution to the wind, dive in head first and ask her out, I'd like to make sure there isn't a rock at the bottom of the lake."

"You could certainly do worse," I don't know what I'd do if Gale wanted to date Delly, "but I was sworn to secrecy. However, if you were to maybe ask her on a date, and hypothetically bring her to the woods for a picnic, I highly highly doubt she would say no."

He nods, "What if I took her to that cabin near the lake?"

"No. Too far, that's about a six mile walk, a bit too much woods for a first timer. Keep her at the edge, just far enough in so that you can't be seen, but not so far to where she'll get nervous."

"I didn't tell you that though." The rest of the night we hunt in silence.

_Maybe I'll bring Peeta out here, and we can have a picnic. I think he can make it to the cabin… maybe teach him to shoot? Hmm I bet the muscles in his arms and back would look nice as he'd flex and tense to pull back the bow…. And after the walk there he'd be a bit sweaty, and breathing heavy. Maybe I'd teach him how to swim, that way we could cool off in the lake._

Hunting goes by in a blur, and before I know it Gale and I are stashing away our bows. I got two, and Gale didn't get any after I showed up. "I guess it's dandelion greens, leftover Katniss tubers, and mint tea tonight at the Everdeen house." I sigh as look at the three squirrels and one rabbit I'm taking home for the night.

"Yep, us Hawthorns too." I look down and notice he has five, and most of these we'll trade in the hob for soap or string or grain. We decide to trade together, it's getting dark and tension has been high between the merchants and the seam since Gale's spectacle with Madge. I guess the Mayors daughter is crossing a line, even for Gale. After leaving the Hob we have one squirrel each. "This isn't enough for stew, " I sigh.

He nods in agreement and adds "but it's enough for some bread. Come on, we'll stick to the alley ways, we'll be fine."

"Let's hurry." I don't say this because I'm frightened, Gale and I together could take just about anyone, as long as I don't get another low blow to the temple…. _Damn dirty merchants. _No, if we hurry, we might catch Peeta working.

We don't. The walk home seems to talk longer, maybe were both not thrilled to get home to hungry families who'll receive very little food.

"Alright, tomorrow morning we skip the first half of school." As usual, Gale's thoughts mirror my own.

"Agreed, we hunt till noon, finish the last half of the day in school, and then back out till dusk." We break paths once we enter the seam.

Once I get home, Prim practically jumps on me "Katniss! Finally, what cha got? She peers into my hunting bag and pulls out the Katniss tubers, dandelion leaves, soap, string, and wax. "No game?" She questions.

"No game tonight." I confirm but cheers considerably when I reveal the bread.

"Hmmm, it's still warm." She sighs as she reverently places it on the table. There isn't enough for three, so I decline diner under the pretense of being tired and slip into my room. I'll need the rest if I'm going to hunt all day tomorrow on an empty stomach.

I toss for about three hours before I finally call it quits. I've been off my game, and it's starting to disturb me. On the balls of my feet, so I don't wake Prim or mom, I sneak onto the front porch to clear my head.

_Alright, you don't hunt, you don't eat. You don't eat; you die, so what's more important that's keeping you from hunting?_ - - "Peeta" I whisper aloud.

_Maybe I should just fuck him and get it over with, that way I can go right back to hunting and get all the build-up out of the way_. I feel that familiar warmth rush through my veins at the thought of sex with Peeta. "No." _I wouldn't mind, but Peeta'd never go for it_. "I wouldn't even know where to start." _Maybe I could start with taking him to the woods, or maybe a private baking lesson? Hmm Peeta covered in flower and soot_….

"We'll there's no way I'm going back to sleep now" I stand up and brush the dirt off my pants as I slowly make my way towards the woods. I have to be up in a few hours anyways, might as well get a jump start.


	10. Chapter 10

~-.-~-.-~-.-~

I decide to go to the lake to fish; night fishing is one of my favorites, and there's something calming about the way the moon catches the surface ripples from the wind. In the blue-light, it no longer looks like it contains water, but instead it holds millions of dancing crystals. It's been too long since I've visited the lake anyway (it's a little far for a regular hunting day). Tonight however, I find myself with lots of time and in need of a good trip.

After about an hour and a half of walking, I begin to smell the old familiar murk of the pond mixed with subtle notes of the sweet lilies that grow along the bank. Knowing I'm close, I slow my steady pace and carefully, as if it'll disappear if I move too quickly, I part the last remaining brush and tree branches.

I sigh in relief when I see it hasn't changed, not a bit: the same irregularly shaped pond, the same green moss, the same cat-tails, katniss, and willow weeds, the same splash of a few bull frogs escaping into its depths, and the same old cabin leaning a bit to the right. Each time I come back I expect to see a glorified mud-hole, because surely my childish mind exaggerated its beauty.

It didn't. Everything's just as I remember it, and if I close my eyes I can almost picture dad standing on the other side, checking for catfish on the trotline.

I keep my eyes closed for just a moment longer; _I haven't felt this calm in weeks._

I inhale, open my eyes, and make my way towards the cabin. A fine layer of dirt covers the surface, but everything's still in its place. "Right where I left you," I whisper to the poles as I grab them from the back corner, and as an afterthought I grab the small pail beside them.

With my gear in hand, I head for the far side of the pond, where the moss is lighter, and begin to dig for worms. Now I might be a damn good hunter, but it's hard to see my little wiggly friends in the dark. Though find them I do, and before long I have a nice pile of them in the bottom of my bucket.

Time seems to stand still: a pole to my right, a pole to my left, waiting for a tip to twitch. Simple.

Simple.

_Right,_ I echo sarcastically in my mind.

Things used to be. I'd get up, hunt with Gale, tune out the teachers at school, sometimes I'd catch a glimpse of Peeta and other times I'd search for him, and then back out to hunt with Gale.

_And at night?_ I ask, questioning the level honesty with myself.

And at night I'd sometimes dream of Peeta… I ruefully tack on.

Even then, it wasn't this complicated; there was something significantly easier about silent admiring from afar… in a non-stalkerish kind of way. Everything was in its own category, separate, controlled.

Now everything's overlapping, everything's messy… now there's questions, explanations, doubts, vulnerabilities, procedure protocols, and expectations… worst of all is the hope. The little voice inside my head that secretly thinks this will all turn out well, that _believes_ it will all be well.

I know what my father would say, "a life without love? Well, that's no life at all!"1

But I've seen where that leaves a person. Look where love left mom, where it left Hazel… where it's left me… hungry and fishing instead of sleeping.

Just then I notice the pole twitch, but being too wrapped up in thoughts I react just a second late. "Damn it," I mutter to myself as I pull in the fishless line.

"That fucker took my worm."

Ok allow me to amend that last list… hungry, sleepy, and constantly distracted.

I bait the hook and gracefully toss the line back into the water.

"Ok you have two options Katniss," I whisper to myself, "either you dump Peeta and never think about him again, go back to the way things were, or learn, very quickly, how to categorize. Maybe then you'll concentrate again."

_Well, I certainly don't want to break-up with him, but we aren't really dating now… semantics. I don't want to stop whatever we have going on, so the other option is to get over it. When I'm in the woods Peeta doesn't exist, and when I'm with Peeta hunting doesn't exist._

_Categorize._ I nod my head as I realize that this might actually work… I simply have to pretend we never started talking.

"NO," I proclaim far too loudly for my personal tastes when I realize I've let yet another fish get away. "I've had enough! No more, you focus on hunting now and Peeta later… now hunt Katniss."

With Peeta off my mind my body falls back into its natural rhythm. By the time the sun greets me with its presence I've already collected a bucket full of fish, 3 squirrels, and found a pear tree.

Pleased with my night haul, I begin to make my way back to the rock to wait for Gale, along the way adding 2 more squirrels and a rabbit to my bag. I'm lost in thought as to how I should net the pear tree when Gale plops down beside me.

"Been busy?" he asks as he looks over the bucket of fish.

"Couldn't sleep." I answer, only half paying attention, my mind still focusing on the pear dilemma.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope, I fixed it. Hey, remember how you made a net around that strawberry patch we found?" I ask, knowing that he'll be able to find a creative solution.

"Yep. Why?"

"Think you could do that to a tree?"

Gale's eyes widen slightly before he replies, "how big?"

"Umm, smallish to medium. It wouldn't take your weight and would only hold mine if I stuck near the trunk."

He nods his head, his eyes narrowing as he devises his plan. "I think we could do it. It'd take some time though... Why do you want to net a tree?"

"Wild pear tree. They'll catch a good price at the Hob." I answer.

"Oh that's even easier," he proclaims with a toothy grin, "we don't need to net the whole thing, just around the base to keep the deer and bears away."

I stand up and brush off my pants before replying, "sounds easier than what I was planning." I stick my hand out to help Gale up. "It's a bit far away, pretty close to the lake, so how about we trek that after school and hunt in our normal spot for now?"

~-.-~-.-~-.-~

_What the hell happened? _I muse to myself as Gale and I start the trek to school_. Everything started out like normal. We silently stalked through the woods bows ready for any game we might see. We saw a few squirrels: I hit one in the eye as per usual, but Gale hit his in the lower left flank. No, Gale isn't as accurate of a shot as I am, but he's never that far off… and it only got worse as the day went on. First it was poor shots, then it was missing shots, then it was missing trails, and by 11 Gale was even taking twice as long to set his snares. Sadly, I can't say I did much better._

_Well, I can say I did better this morning when my will to throw Peeta from my mind was strong, but as the day went on (as the time drew nearer to when I could see him again) I too began missing shots._

I can see the fence, and it breaks me from my inner monolog. I think this is the first time I've ever been happy to leave the woods. I look over to Gale's relieved face and know he feels the same.

As he leans down to hold the fence up for me, I shoot him a silent question: _How did it come to this?_

He looks back to the woods, "I don't know, Katniss. I really don't know," and quickly follows me under.

"We still have after school. We just really have to focus," but I sound doubtful, even to my own ears.

~-.-~-.-~-.-~

With my lack of food since yesterday afternoon, I can't say it's surprising that I eat my weight during lunch.

"Is that good, Katniss?" Madge asks as I wipe my mouth off with the tail of my shirt. "Think you can walk out of here? Or, I could roll you if that helps."

I turn to her, trying hard to hide my smile, "and what have you done this morning Madge? Did you curl your hair? I bet that was exhausting."

"Ha ha ha," she sarcastically laughs with a smile as she flips her uncurled, plain ponytail near my face. "The better question, is what have you been doing all morning? Did you and Peeta decide to take the day off? Oh what fun you must have had! Tell me how romantic is north of the slag heap?" She puts the cherry on top as she begins to suggestively wiggle her eyebrows in my direction.

My laughter rings out at her antics, followed quickly by hers.

We both choke to a stop when we realize that people are staring.

"Ahem," Madge clears her throat, composing herself. "So, I take it you had a taxing morning?"

I blush at the hidden meaning behind her words. "Why yes I did, your dear Gale and I had quite a taxing day." I shoot back, watching the blush spread down her neck in reference to 'her dear Gale'. It took a moment, but what she said earlier finally registers in my sluggish mind, "Peeta didn't come to school?"

"Nope, it was quite the scandal." She replies.

My face falls, all laughter and joking aside as I try to reason why he wouldn't come to school. He could be hurt… _no his face was healing nicely_. Unless he got hurt again._ Doubtful, he seems to be able to handle himself remarkably well_. Then what's wrong?

"I'm sure he's fine, Katniss." Madge tells me, shaking her head.

"Either I'm getting worse at hiding my emotions, or you're getting better at reading me Madge." I force a smile on my face to placate her.

"The latter, I think," she muses aloud, "does that bother you?"

I think on that for a moment. Does it bother me that Madge and I are becoming… well friends? "I don't know," I tell her honestly.

"You'll get over it." She shrugs with a smile.

"I'll get over it," I agree as the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. "See ya later, Madge."

I gather my things and head to class. I sit in the back, as per usual, sliding in undetected as the teacher begins to drone on about homework and upcoming tests. _Why is Peeta not is school_? I try to reason it out without overacting, but I can't help but think of all the things that could happen. From an accident with the ovens to Peacekeepers having him, every possible scenario crosses my mind.

"Miss. Everdeen, is there a problem?" the teacher asks, it's only then I realize I'm standing fists clenched at my sides. Without a word I turn to leave the classroom, "Miss Everdeen?" I hear the teacher call after me as I walk swiftly down the hall. _I don't know if Peeta's alright, but I'll sure as hell find out_.

It takes me a unusually short amount of time before I find myself standing behind the bakery, wondering if me checking up on him is a bit too possessive. _Yes, it is_. I tell myself, _but he knows how you operate. He'll understand._

I knock quickly, before I can change my mind. It doesn't take long before I hear thundering footsteps reach the door.

It opens to reveal a very messy Peeta. "You know, bears walk more quietly than you, and they weigh hundreds more. You really have no excuse." I tell him as all the tension leaves my shoulders. He's fine.

"Skipping school again, Everdeen? Perhaps I should call a truancy officer." He smiles down at me.

"That, dear Peeta, would be counterproductive, as you yourself are absent from that _heavenly_ institution." I quip back.

"Perhaps you're right," he steps away from the door and swings his arm exaggeratedly across his body, "would you care to join me then?"

I lightly step into the kitchen to see a very large cake sitting on the table. "Whoo," I lowly whistle, "what's that for?"

"Wedding tomorrow," he gestures to the icing laid out beside it, "I was just about to decorate it. Care to keep me company?" He pulls up a chair from the table and positions it near his materials.

"Sounds like more fun than history." I reply with a grin.

_I think I found a new hobby_, I acknowledge to myself as I see Peeta's large hands delicately mold the light icing into beautiful flowers. We work in silence, him decorating the cake, and me admiring.

Somewhere along the way, I stop noticing time, and solely focus on Peeta, it isn't until the sun begins to set that I realize how late I am to meet Gale. I stand up and stretch, my joints popping in satisfaction. "I have to go, I'm late. I'll still see you tomorrow right?"

He puts down the icing and wipes his hands off on a nearby rag, "yeah, I'll be here."

We exchange our goodbyes, and as soon as the door closes I take off down the street sprinting like Snow himself is chasing me. As soon as I hit the meadow, I see a dark figure running about 30 feet ahead of me. If the sun wasn't almost completely set, I'd be able to see who it was. Who would be this far in the meadow except…. "Gale!" I yell at the distant figure. I see him stop, and turn towards me. It doesn't take me long to catch up and confirm that I was indeed correct. "Gale," I pant out, "what's wrong, is everything alright?"

He looks at me in confusion, "yeah, I was running to catch up with you. Why aren't you hunting?"

"Why aren't you?" I retort.

"I got a little sidetracked." He tells me, and there's just enough light left to see his cocky smirk spread across his face.

"Right," I sing, "sidetracked. Well in that case, so was I. You ready to hunt then?"

He looks up to the sky, "sure, we still got a few hours."

At a normal pace this time, we both enter the woods. I want to ask why Gale was late, but then I'd have to tell him the same. _Best to just let this one go, _I tell myself as I retrieve my bow for the second time today.


	11. Chapter 11

Gale and I don't speak… we don't feel the need to vocalize our failure as we crawl under the fence empty handed yet again. In our defense, it was already dark by the time we retrieved our things and got into position. Fishing in the dark is one thing, but hunting in it is another altogether.

I look to Gale as we begin our trek across the meadow, wondering again why he was late tonight. I know I should drop it, that would be wise, but I can't say that I've ever been one to head words of caution.

"Remember the first time we traded in the Hob after our fathers died," he says before I have the chance to ask him why he was late.

I nod, but quickly realize he can't see me, "yes", I reply my voice raspy from disuse.

"Do you remember how no one would look us in the eyes, almost like if they did then they have to acknowledge us, and the fact that we were alone, like if they looked us in the eyes then they would have to admit that it was real, that our fathers were dead. If they ignored us, simply traded with us then ignored us, then they could ignore that we were alone too… they could deny that the explosion ever happened and go on like normal."

"Yeah, but I recall that we were happy about that fact. At least I was. I was happy that they were ignoring me rather than giving me fucking half-hearted apologies, or pity trades." I remind him.

"No I agree, I didn't want their pity either, but that's not what I'm getting at. What I'm trying to say, is that we as a district have this illogical notion that if we ignore something then it doesn't exist. If they ignored us, then the fact that our fathers had just died in a poorly explained 'accident' could be forgotten. Everything could move along as if it hadn't happened."

I sigh exasperatedly, Gale's in one of his 'let's analyze why we do what we do' moods. Looks like I'm not going to sleep anytime soon, "Gale, I really have no clue what you're talking about."

He stops walking and turns to face me, "does it ever annoy you how no one ever talks about the reaping, not the teachers, not parents, not even students. You don't hear whispers of it in the halls. It's like common caddy rumors of who's supposedly knocking boots with whom, which by the way is us this week, is more important."

"Us?" I question?

He smiles and chuckles to himself, "yep, according to reliable information, we're we were seen at the slag heap fucking like animals… and apparently you're a screamer. Tell me Katniss, did you make Peeta wear a black wig? Really I'm flattered but I don't think this it's healthy. It's time for you to move on, and stop obsessing over…" I punch him in the ribs, hard, putting the full weight of my shoulder behind it. It'll most likely bruise.

"…me…. " he finishes breathlessly.

"Damn Katniss", he moans as he rubs the spot I punched him, "didn't hold back on that one did you?"

I stop in the meadow before we reach the edge of the Seam and sit in the grass knowing our conversation isn't over. I don't want to be close enough to the houses to be overheard. I silently watch the blades dance around me to a song only they can hear as I wait for Gale to join me. Catching on to my intentions, he sits down next to me and starts plucking pieces of grass, forming a small grass pile to his right. He's done this for as long as I can remember, like he's itching to make a snare or a net, if Gale's sitting in the grass, he's most likely pulling it. If he sits long enough then he'll create a small dirt circle devoid of any greenery.

"Katniss it's just a rumor, and you know the most outrageous ones start near the reaping, the more distracting the better," he mumbles the last part to himself.

"People are…. dumb" I end poorly, not being able to form a cruel enough word in my foggy mind… how long has it been since I've slept?

I lie back in the grass, exhausted and hoping that if I relax for just a moment that everything will be less complicated, back to normal, and I'll find the solution to my problems.

Gale simply nods his head in agreement before emitting a quiet chuckle, "Really I'm surprised it's taken this long."

I turn my head to scowl at him, and he looks down at me with a giant smile in place… continually pulling up grass.

"It makes sense…," he confirms. "From an outside perspective, we make sense, Katniss."

"Don't be gross, Gale." I tell him as I once again start look for all the answers to my problems in the stars.

He sets his plucked pile to the side, and lays back in the grass beside me, "Think about it, and remove yourself from the situation. We've done everything together since you were 11…"

I interrupt him, "we hunt together, it's not like we're betrothed."

"I said to remove yourself from the situation; try to view this from the eyes of a random 12 citizen," he reminds me. _Yep, Gale's most certainly in an 'analyze the world' mood_.

So, I try, "Ok, if I were… say, Greasy Sae, who always sees us together in the Hob or walking around the seam, I could see how she might think we were close friends." I agreed, "but I don't think that automatically means we're in a physical relationship," I blush at the thought any physical relationship, glad that it's dark and he won't see.

"That alone no, but the early morning miners who are heading to work, how many times have they seen us exit my house together at 5 in the morning, how many miners who get off at night have walked by your house and seen me eating dinner with your family, and how many townies and seam folk have seen me run through the streets chasing you while you smile or even occasionally laugh, which by the way you ONLY do when around me? How many people have seen me buy gifts for Prim, or you for Rory, Vick, and Posey? How many people see our families together on holidays? Katniss, how many times have we stood up for each other over the years to anyone talking shit about the others family, or all the times that we've both been absent from school on the same day… showing back up at the same time? Or what about"

"Ok," I breathlessly interrupt him, "I get it. If you saw all those things out of context then I suppose it would look like we were together… or would eventually get together. Anyways we're not, the rumors will disappear after the reaping…. And speaking of, we got off topic. What were you ranting about earlier?"

It's not that I really want to discuss the reaping, but I'll take that over analyzing me and Gales supposed 'relationship'.

"I was wondering why it is that no one ever talks about the reaping. Why do we all walk around like it isn't going to happen, like it doesn't exist? That doesn't make it better, and it doesn't make it go away," he fumes his previous aggravation back with the heated topic.

"What would you rather us do Gale," I question him. "Would you rather us sit around the lunch tables trading tesseraenumbers and discussing our odds? Would that make things better? Would you rather us discuss how it's supposed to be a townie year, and how it would be quite the media frenzy if the mayors daughter was picked at the reaping? Capitol would just eat up the drama." I whisper because we're not in the woods and our conversation is borderline rebellious.

I see his face crease with worry at my mention of Madge, "sorry Gale. That was bitchy of me. I don't want Madge to get reaped either, I shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah, you were a bitch, but your right. The Capitol would love that drama, and I'm the one that wanted to talk about it. Her chances are high."

"Gale," I sit up and turn towards him mentally preparing my 'I'm so sorry' speech when he knocks the breath out of me with his next words.

"Peeta's are too. Nothing on us, but higher than most merchants."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You don't know?" he questions, and I shake my head as he frowns at me. "Katniss, I know you don't like people, but ignoring everything and everyone in school is making you miss out on a lot of important information."

"Will you just tell me?"

He looks down at the grass and begins pulling at it again, adding to his pile, and that's when I know it's bad. If Gale can't even look me in the eyes when he says it then it's bad. "Gale?" I plead.

His hands still "Peeta's taken out tesserae, Katniss. Quite a bit if what I hear is true, and I heard it from his parents, so it's probably true."

"When did you…" he cuts me off as his hands resume their work.

"Couple years ago I heard yelling from outside when I went to trade," he shrugs finally looking me in the eyes, "got curious and listened for a while. Heard his bitch of a mother ranting about how if he's too young to help in the bakery then he can help get them food. The dad started yelling about how Peeta wasn't to take out anymore. He lost the argument. They never said 'tesserae' but anyone within hearing distance knew without them saying it."

"Oh, I utterly despise that woman," I growl out, "and why did you never tell me this?"

Gale looks at me like I'm an idiot or possibly slow before he raises his arms in the air and proclaims "We never talk about shit like that… it's just like I've been saying for the past hour! Everyone walks around like it doesn't exist… of course I never told you… no one tells anyone!"

"SHHHH," I shush him, pulling his arms down to his sides. "Ok, I get it; quiet down before someone sends Peacekeepers out." Once he's quiet I plop back down in the grass trying to assimilate the new information.

"The odds really aren't in their favor, is it?" I ask him, "Gale what happens if… if…"

"If one of them gets chosen?" he finishes for me.

I nod, "Their chances are just about equivalent to ours on a seam year… and ours are pretty bad odds." Maybe it's the lack of sleep, maybe it's the stress, or maybe I've finally lost it, but it all seems funny now, and I begin to laugh hysterically… almost manically. It must be the late hour, because Gale joins right in with me, both of us laughing until we're clutching our sides and tears are running down our cheeks.

"What are we going to do Gale?" I chuckle out as I wipe my eyes.

He coughs as his laughter too ends. His eyes still look slightly crazed when he smiles and says "Well, I'm 18 so this is my last year. If either of them gets chosen then we get married."

That knocks the giggles right out of me, and I stare wide eyed and opened mouthed as I try and decipher if he's joking or insane.

"I'm serious," he proclaims.

"What if Peeta's reaped, and Madge is still available? You'd marry me, a girl you see as a sister, a girl you don't love?"

_Damn it, Analytical-Gale always gets us in trouble… always makes things complicated. _

Gale frowns at me and for a moment I worry that I said that out loud.

"Katniss, if Peeta's reaped then who are you going to marry? Who's going to help you take care of Prim and your mother? You alone hunting isn't going to provide well enough for them and you know it. Hell. Both of us together hardly get by. So, what? Are you going to work in the mines?" My hands start to shake with even the thought of entering the mines. He points down to them, "exactly, Katniss. And what happens when your mother dies… you know how hard it is to get singles housing, you've seen what happens to the old single seam women… you know where some of them resort to sleeping at night."

I shudder when I think of the lines of women outside old Cray's door every night. "I would never do that, I'd sleep in the woods first," I adamantly declare.

"And what about Prim," he counters, and my face falls, "exactly."

"I'm not marrying anyone Gale, not even you; this conversation has gone on long enough. You know how I feel about this topic."

He sighs, "I know that you don't want to get married, but you know that's a childish dream and an unrealistic expectation. You know what will happen. So face it Katniss, you're going to have to marry someone. So who is it? Eddie, the boy down the street? Prim would be better suited for the mines than him. How about Thomas? I bet he'd marry you. Probably slap you around every night too, and I doubt he'd let Prim live there for free. Now that I think about it, I bet he'd slap her around as well."

"You're pushing it, Gale!" I warn through clenched teeth.

He raises his hands in an 'I mean no harm' gesture, "I may not be that much older than you Katniss, but I do know what I'm talking about. So, Peeta's dead, your mothers dead, I'm married and can't help you anymore… who do you have left, Katniss?" he's whispering now, knowing that he's poking a bull with a short stick. "You can't keep hunting, and blocking out everyone and everything. That's not the way life works, you can't ignore it and hope it solves itself, or you'll end up homeless, broke, and trying to care for Prim. And if Madge dies, and Peeta's here, I have full faith that you won't make me marry Slutty-Shelly who lives behind you." He cracks a small smile at his own personal joke, and I have to face the facts that he's right.

"No," I smile, "I'd never leave you with Slutty-Shelly."

" I love you Katniss, and you love me. Yeah maybe we love each other in a family kind of way but I know how you think, how you operate, and what you need, just as you know me better than anyone else. We can't be with the people we want to be… but we can keep each other and our families safe. What do you say Katniss? After the reaping, we get married."

"And what if I get reaped?" I question.

"Then Prim will be safe with me, you know I'd never leave her to fend for herself." I nod in agreement, Gale would never abandon Prim.

I see the logic in his plan... it makes sense and it would keep Prim safe, even if I did happen to get reaped. Gale would take care of her.

"Common Katniss, we're family, and we both take care of family." He chuckles, "I know that I'm not the only one who's been short on their haul this last week, and I know I'm not the only one here whose skipped dinner so their siblings had plenty eat." He bumps my shoulder and I smile… just a little.

"Ok, but you got to answer some questions first." We shake hands on the agreement, and I look up to see his shoulders slumped and his eyes a little sad.

"This isn't ideal for either one if us Katniss, but it's best," we drop our hands, "so, you have some questions?"

I nod my head and ask the question that's been nagging at me all night, "why were you late this afternoon?"

He grimaces and maybe blushed, but it's too dark to tell for sure, "got a little side tracked with Madge."

I smile knowingly, "Yeah Peeta held me over a little late as well." I sigh, knowing that this is best, it's not lovely and wonderful like my parent's marriage or Gale's parent's marriage, but we were never romantics, me and Gale… we're survivors. "Ok Gale… after the reaping… and from here on out, we no longer have secrets."

"Agreed. Now let's go I bed, I'm wiped." Gale's seemingly innocent comment made me freeze in slight terror, so much so that I didn't even notice Gale's hand waiting to help me up.

I look up at him from the ground and pray that he answers this question correctly, because this could be a deal breaker. "Gale, we wouldn't…. you know…," I swallow, "have kids?"

Gale's hand drops and the slowly sit's back down in front of me, eyes wide in apprehension as he asks very slowly, "would you…want…kids? Remember no more secrets Katniss, answer honestly."

"no," I whisper, hoping with everything that is good in this terrible place that he's not offended.

I almost laugh when I see him visibly relax, "oh good. I thought you never wanted kids… you fucking terrified me for a moment there."

I take a much needed breath, "well you said 'let's go to bed' and that reminded me of what married couples do, and that we might be married in what, a little less than a week? And that I don't want kids… and I certainly don't think I could do… you know… well I don't think I could fuck you Gale." I spit out, tired of trying to find the right words.

Gale smiles as he stands up, again extending his hand to me, I take it this time as he replies "Katniss, honestly if you wanted kids, I'd give them to you… but I'm sure as hell glad that you don't, cause that would be fucking awkward."

We laugh the rest of the way home, and for a moment it feels like it used to, like everything will be alright. Madge and Peeta will be safe, her status and his tesserae be damned, everything will turn out alright.

I quietly stalk into the house so I don't wake anyone up. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see my tiny, lumpy bed in my life, and it takes me all but 7 seconds before I fall asleep.

~-.-~-.-~-.-~

"Do you not love me anymore?" he mournfully whispers as his sad blue eyes question my loyalty.

He's standing at the foot of my bed and I begin to crawl down it as I reassure him, "of course I love you, Peeta." I remain on my knees once I reach the end of the bed, and the position almost levels our eyes. "Why…what's wrong," I run my hand through his hair, down the back of his head, and finish the loop by trailing my fingers over his jaw. I stop halfway down, and rest my hand on his cheek. Softly I run my thumb under his right eye to trace the dark circles born from sleepless nights, and his eyes close at my touch. "You look so tired," I grab his wrist with my free hand, and gently tug him onto the bed. He doesn't move; he doesn't speak, and I'm beginning to get worried. "Peeta… I…"

His eyes pop open at his name, but they aren't the same sad blues eyes from before. No, his eyes are ablaze with fury, and the arm I tugged quickly spins around in my loose hold and roughly grabs my wrist, bending it back to an unnatural position. I drop my hand from his face as lower my shoulder toward the bed to try and relieve some of the pressure on my wrist.

"Peeta," I wince, "you're hurting me."

"No, Katniss," he seethes as he bends my wrist back a little more, "you're hurting me."

I try and jerk my hand out of his grasp but his claws begin to dig into my flesh and his eyes shift from fury blue to beady yellow. I look down at the bed to see a small pile of blood, my blood, dripping off my elbow. I follow the trail of blood up my arm in horror as I see Peeta's hand is no longer his, well they are, but they aren't. His claws slice through my flesh, and his hands are covered in brown hair. I follow his arm, to his shoulder, to his face, and I see that it's no longer Peeta painfully grasping my wrist but a giant squirrel.

I scream as I look into his little eyes and see pictures of my family dying, of Prim being torn apart by beasts, of Gale being tortured by men in white, tiny Posey tied to a whipping post… on and on I see death in the giant squirrels eyes. I yank my bloody wrist from its grasp, reach back and grab an arrow from my sheath, load it, and suddenly I'm no longer in my room, but in the Games. The giant Peeta-squirrel lumbers toward me as the echoing screams of my loved ones reverberate off the walls of my mind. I aim, and fire the arrow straight through the beast's eye. I have no time to revel in my kill before we're both falling and falling as my cries mix with the monsters. We land in a sea of bread that quickly grows and adds and multiplies until they're covering my shoulders and my neck. Rolls rain from the sky until I can't move my feet. "Help, Katniss, help!"

I push through the rolls and the loaves frantically trying to find the voice I've known for years, the voice I'd do anything for, the voice of the man I love. "Peeta, I'm coming…hold on".

The rolls are up to my ears by the time I spot him, and I can see the back of his head as I frantically try to swim to him. Finally, I reach his shoulder and spin him around…

"Why, Katniss? Why?" Peeta asks reaching for me as the bread pulls him under… the arrow still protruding from his eye.

I scream and try to swim away but I can't shake his grasp, he's dragging me under and I can't breathe, the rolls are everywhere. "No…..Peeta… No…"

"Peeta" I yell as I sit up in bed, gasping for air.

Just a dream, I tell myself. Just a dream.

I look outside my window to see that I couldn't have been in bed for longer than two hours, but there's no way in hell I'm going to be able to sleep now.

I slip on my boots, and with practiced steps, I soundlessly slip back into the night, no one the wiser.

My feet know where they're going before my foggy brain catches up, and by the time I fully think about what it is I'm doing my hand is already releasing the small stone towards the very familiar window.

Hell, it's what… about 3:30… I doubt he's even up….

But this thought doesn't deter my hand from lobbing yet another stone against Peeta's window.

I lean down to pick up another… last one, I tell myself, and then you're leaving him alone, but before I have time to release my third and final missile the small window slides up and a deliciously rumpled Peeta, who looks nothing like a giant rabid squirrel, sticks his head out the window.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair." I loudly whisper.

"What?" he asks, and there's just enough moonlight in the dark alley for me to see his nose wrinkle in confusion.

I shrug my shoulders, which I doubt he can see, and elaborate, "I don't know, my dad used to say that when I was in a tree… I never understood it either."

He simply shakes his head, "don't move, I'm coming down."

**Peeta's POV**

"What the fuck is she talking about?" I mumble as I quietly make my way outside. Now, don't get me wrong, I love anytime I get to see Katniss, but I'm not coherent enough to comprehend what's happening. _Maybe she hit her head that would explain why she was talking about hair._

I turn into the alley beside my house and immediately envelop her into a hug, "what's wrong? Did you hit your head?" I ask as I begin to look her over for injuries.

"No, I'm fine," she replies, pulling away from my embrace.

"Then what's up?" I question further. No one throws rocks at someone window for no reason. I take a good look at her and see the deep circles that shine bright even off her dark skin, "want to talk about it?"

Her shoulders hunch inwards just slightly as her eyes dart around the alley, "not here," she surveys the alley once more, "too many townies."

That makes me chuckle… _too many townies… will the rivalry ever end?_ "Alright, lead the way." And she does. We walk for a good 10 minutes before I see a meadow. She walks us over to a group of trees and sits. From here, we're seemingly hidden from the world, not houses, roads, or people are visible from our position.

I lie back into the soft grass and stick out my arm for her to join me. A bright smile lights her face, a real smile, and I swear I could take on a Peacekeeper as she curls herself into my side. "So what happened? Is Gale being an ass again?"

That too makes her smile, _yes that's two_, she smacks my chest playfully, "no, Gale's… fine," but the way she says 'fine' with her nose all wrinkled makes me think that she's not telling the whole truth. "I just had a strange dream." she finishes and her body's tense against me, no longer relaxing like before. _Hmm, she's not telling me something._

I rub small circles on her back, and she relaxes into me a little more, "want to tell me about it?"

She takes a large breath and slowly releases it, "no, how about you tell me a story."

"What kind of story?" I question.

"hmmm, " her chest vibrates against mine and it makes my body erupt in goose bumps, "tell me a story from your childhood, tell me the best day you can remember, tell me… any story about yourself," she pauses, "just nothing sad."

I laugh to myself and smile, "ok, nothing sad, I can do that," and I proceed to tell her about my childhood. I told her about how Delly and I used to draw with burnt sticks from the old ovens on the sidewalks, how we'd make animals and flowers and houses. I told her about my favorite birthday gifts and my best made wedding cakes, I told her about the shenanigans me and my older brothers would get into and how my dad would always cover for us. I told her about the kickball I bought, and how it took me four months to save up enough allowance.

When I notice her breathing begin to even out, signaling her to be asleep, I began telling her more personal things, like the day in grade school I first heard her sing, and how I used to volunteer to do the morning shift at the bakery for a chance to catch a glimpse of her, and how when Madge began to sit with her at lunch I would give Madge money to buy extra food then say she was full and slide it over to her. I told her everything, even how I sometimes draw her when she's sitting in class… I left nothing out, and it felt good to say it even if she was asleep.

Somewhere along the line I end up falling asleep as well, and even though there were rocks digging into my back and dew collecting on my clothes, I don't think I've ever slept better in my life.

**I fully accepted long ago that I'm a terrible person. So, me not updating for what… almost 20 days… just solidifies that. By the way, the footnote from the previous chapter that I forgot to complete was word for word from the movie **_**Ever After. **_**I didn't create it, so I felt the need to cite it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ask and you shall receive… everlark

**Katniss POV**

I wake up around dawn, curled into Peeta's chest and covered in dew. I look up to see he's already awake, so I watch him for a moment.

"You know, it's not polite to stare," he teases as he turns to look at me.

I simply roll my eyes, "good morning to you too, Peeta." I reply in good nature.

He smiles at me as he leans down to kiss my temple, "I have to go to work, but I'll still see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you behind the bakery," I give him one quick kiss before we part ways, each to our own chores.

The hours pass just like any other day, slowly.

By the time the sun begins to set, it feels like it's been days since I've seen Peeta, and I'm eager to get to town.

My game bag is loaded down with the usual haul. I was lucky to catch a turkey today, and I trade it for a new pair of shoes for Rory, his were getting too small. The other half I trade in the Hob for some soap and thread, then proceed to deposit the remaining game on my kitchen table. Just as I'm about to leave the house to drop off the shoes at Gale's, my mother's medicine cabinet catches my eye, _better safe than sorry,_ I tell myself as I grab some leaves out of the back and chew them quickly. Not that I'm planning anything, but I wouldn't want any accidents. I race towards town, making a quick detour to Gale's to drop off the shoes. I know I should stop and talk, but I see them all the time. Tonight, I'm going to see Peeta, and I don't have the patients to wait. I end up just tossing the box near the door, and continue on my way to town.

It's about 5:45 when I sit down behind the bakery and wait, expecting it to be about 20 min before he shows up, so I'm completely surprised when he emerges from the house not two minutes after I sat down.

He runs up to me, smiling like a fool and extends his hand to help me stand. As soon as I take it, I find myself being pushed up against the tree. His delicious lips kissing my forehead, my cheek bones, my nose, my chin, everywhere but where I want him most. He's teasing me and he knows it, so just as I'm about to get flustered with want he kiss me hard on the mouth. It's pure passion, desire, and need, and I love it.

We break away all too soon for my liking, both of us catching our breath, and it isn't until then that I notice the basket at our feet. I suppose I wasn't paying all that much attention before. He grabs the basket in one hand and my hand in his other as he begins to lead me out of town.

"So, where are we going," I ask, mild curiosity leaking through my tone.

He smiles looking over at me a little hesitantly, "well, I was wondering if you could show me the woods? I've never been, and I'd like to see where you spend most of your time. After all, you have seen the bakery."

I flush pink, looking away so he doesn't see it. "I'd be happy to show you the woods." I think I'll take him to the lake, I imagine he'd appreciate it… as long as whatever he has in the basket can make it there. "Think, whatever's in that basket can last an hour," I ask just to be safe.

He swings the basket a little higher in the air, "oh yeah, it'll be fine."

I lead him over to the hole in the fence and slide under first, "good, slip it under, and then slide through after, but watch your clothes."

He climbs through with no problem, and without snagging his clothing. I'm surprised because it took me weeks to slide under that smoothly. The moment we get a ways in, Peeta stops and looks around in awe. I pause beside him, and try to imagine what he's seeing. How the familiar trees would look if this were the first time I was seeing them. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel Peeta squeeze my hand. I look to him to find that his eyes are closed, and he has the most beautiful smile on his face: free of worry, free of stress, and free of fear. He looks like he does in my dreams, peaceful. He looks like… Peeta, pure simple Peeta.

His eyes open after a while, and we resume our trek to the lake. We're silent for about two miles, listening to the birds and the animals scurry at Peeta's steps, so it startles me when he suddenly begins to speak, "tell me a story from your childhood, Katniss."

I shrug my shoulders and drop his hand, "not much to tell really. I went to school and hunted. That's it."

"Alright," he says slowly, "how about something else? I'll ask a question, and you answer it. Easy."

I tilt my heads to the side debating on what type of questions he would ask, and if I'd want to answer some of them. "Would I have to answer?"

"Of course not, I'd never make you talk about something you don't want to." He almost sounds offended, and I curse at myself_… this isn't Gale, Peeta's not trying to coerce information out of you_.

So, I smile apologetically at him, "sorry, sure, we can do that."

He grabs my hand again and starts on his questions, "what's your favorite color?"

"Green," I reply, waving my free hand around to all the trees.

"I should have known," he chuckles, "did you know I created the recipe for the cheese buns?"

That shocks me, "I didn't, but they're my favorite… nicely done."

The questions continue until we near the lake… small pointless things like 'what's the favorite shirt you own' to harder questions like 'what was the last gift you received'.

When we break through the last remaining bushes, he asks my favorite and the worst question of all of them. I stare around the old lake that I love when I hear the soft whisper of a question, "are we dating?"

I abruptly turn to stare at him, wide eyed and hopeful, but trying my best not to get my hopes up too high in case this turns out badly.

"I don't know, are we?" I reply in the same whisper. I watch as his hand slowly comes up to rest on my cheek.

"I'd like to, if that's what you want as well," his eyes never leave mine and I can't speak, so I simply nod my head.

Finally, my voice returns and I lean into his touch, "I'd like that."

He kisses my once, softly on the corner of my mouth making my stomach clench. Before I have the chance to deepen the light kiss, he leans down and starts pulling blankets out of the basket. He flips them out onto the grass and continues to pull out various items. "Sit," he tells me while pointing to the blanket.

I do as he asks, and once he has various covered objects piled around him he sits across from me. "Close your eyes," he instructs.

My brow lowers in apprehension, "why?"

"Do you trust me," he pushes.

Slowly I nod my head.

"Good, then close your eyes."

He's up to something. I don't know what it is, but it's making me nervous.

I sit Indian style facing him, and I hear him unwrap one of the objects.

Umm it smells like pears…

"Open your mouth," Peeta commands and hearing him be so authoritative makes my stomach clench again.

I don't open my mouth, not because I don't trust him, but because I'm not used to surprises.

"Katniss, please open your mouth," he asks again.

Reluctantly I agree, and light as a feather he places something on my tongue. Instinctively my mouth closes around his fingers and I lick the tart flavor from them…yep pears covered in a fluffy buttery crust. They're warm and sweet with just the smallest hit of spice. I lick the flavor from my lips, savoring it, when I hear him make the smallest choking noise. "Are you alright?" I ask, a little worried.

He coughs once before he replies, "yeah, I'm fine. Just keep your eyes closed."

"What was that" I wonder aloud.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Open your mouth again." We repeat the process, but this one is sweet, creamy strawberries yet again covered in a thin crust. This time we both moan as I lick my lips.

"Shit did you make those? Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet," his voice surprises me. It's low and rough like he's growling and speaking at the same time. I feel the familiar warmth rush through the back of my legs and suddenly I can't get enough air…"Peeta," I beg him. "Please…"

He cuts me off, "one more… open your mouth."

This time it's not fruit, but juicy, tender, meat surrounded yet again by buttery crust. "Hmmm," I moan as the juice from the meat runs down the corner of my mouth.

"Fuck," he breathes as I catch the droplet with my finger and proceed to slip it in my mouth to wipe it clean.

I open my eyes now to find him kneeling in front of me, eyes dark and pupils dilated. I'm tingling up my legs and down my arms as I stare into his eyes. They dart down to my lips and I can feel his gaze burning me wherever it lands.

I make a small noise under the scrutiny of his stare and unconsciously pull my knees together looking for some kind of friction. This move is his undoing, and he slips a hand around my neck and pulls my face to his. Slowly, painfully, slowly, he licks the remaining juices from my lips, and I can't hold back anymore. I don't want to hold back. I grab his shirt and pull him to me, and like a spark to dry grass we ignite.

I no longer care about hunting, about the reaping, or about Gale and his stupid, tactical backup plans. I can only see Peeta, only think about Peeta, and it is utter bliss. Quickly I slip my hands around his back and up under his shirt. Remembering how he acted last time, I light run my nails up his spine. His whole body shutters and he pulls away. Without looking at me, he begins to pack up the little crust pockets of fruit and meat, shoving them all back into the basket. I'm about to ask what's wrong, what I did, when he thrusts the basket aside and reaches out for my ankles. He grasps them firmly; then looks me in the eyes. His eyes are still just as dark, but this time there's also a question in them. He voices it when I don't seem to be replying, "Katniss, are you sure you…"

I silence him with a coy smile, "it's only ever been you Peeta, I've never been more sure of anything."

He growls as he pulls my ankles towards him effectively closing the space between us and positioning him between my legs. One of his arms wraps firmly around me as he carefully leans me back. On the way down, he kisses my collarbone and up my neck, nipping the small spot behind my ear. He keeps his arm behind me once my shoulders touch the blankets, making me arch into his chest.

I cry out in pleasure as he bites my earlobe and quickly pulls it into his mouth soothing where he previously nipped.

While his mouth does magical things to my neck, my hands pull his shirt up over his head, exploring the planes of his back.

It's like he knows every spot that makes me hungry with need, and the pushes each spot until I'm at my limit, until I can't take anymore. We make quick work of my shirt, tossing it over my head. He stops when he hears it hit the ground, and his eyes rake up my torso, over my stomach, and finally stops at my plain white bra. His hand gently reaches up and he drags his thumb around the bottom edge of my bra.

"You're beautiful," he whispers to me. He spreads his hand across my stomach, and light as a feather his palm traces my rib cage. My stomach muscles quiver at his touch. He smiles down at me, dragging his hand to my side and following the muscles to my hip bone. "Absolutely stunning."

He leans down to kiss me, and the passion and the fire are still there, but this one is slower and longer, it burned deeper within me. I turn my body in his arms, intent on flipping us over.

Gracelessly and with all the skill of two people who've never done this before, we try to flip while still kissing, but end up bumping our heads together. Once I'm on top, hovering a few inches above his waist, he reaches for my head and rubs slow circles where I hit it. "You alright," he checks while holding back a laugh.

I playfully scowl at him, "I think I'm more resilient than that." I sit down fully, and we both inhale when we realize what I'm sitting on. I can feel him below me, and I feel powerful. I press down onto him again and I grin when I see his eyes close.

I decide to experiment a little, and I thrust my hips forward. "Ahh," I exclaim at the same time he whispers, "fuck".

Even through me jeans, Peeta's placed right where I need him, right where it burns the most… this simple move made all the giggle's stop, the playfulness gone and need again taking its place.

One of his hands goes to my hip to steady me and the other gently slides up my back, skillfully unclasping my bra. I throw the discarded piece of clothing into the growing pile and steady my hands on his chest. Again I grind my hips into his, and his hand helps me find a slow rhythm.

Now just because I've never had sex, doesn't mean I've never pleasured myself… obviously I have… who hasn't? But here with Peeta, everything feels three times as strong, three times as intense, and every nerve is on overload. So, when Peeta sits up and like I've dreamed of him doing thousands of times, and swirls his tongue around my breast, I know I won't last long. I hum in pleasure, and my hips move faster and faster, until Peeta's wrapping his arms around my back to steady me. I'm so close, I can feel it… I just need more, just a little more.

"Breath, Katniss," Peeta whispers near my ear, "breath my beautiful, Katniss." Then he's kissing that sweet spot behind my earlobe, nibbling down my neck. "Fuck," I breathe as tremors wrack my body, Peeta retains his hold on me until they finally stop.

He turns us over and kisses down my neck, over my chest, and down my stomach, stopping when he reaches the buttons of my jeans. I look down to see him silently questioning me, and without hesitation I nod my consent. Quicker than I ever thought possible, Peeta removes my jeans, and adds them and his own to the completed pile. It's dark now, too dark to see any detail, but I can see the moonlight bounce of his fair skin and he's gorgeous. I grab his hand and pull him down to me, "Please Peeta," I beg him, "please."

I suppose that's all he needed to hear, he kisses me softly as he lowers himself to my entrance. "Are you sure, Katniss? I don't… I don't want to hurt you."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and trace the sides of his face with my hand, coaxing him to look me in the eyes. "Peeta, I hunt," I feel him twitch between my legs and it crosses my mind that he might like that fact more than I do, I continue with my explanation reminding myself to ask later, "I climb trees, I fall out of trees…not so much anymore… but I used to …a LOT. I've been chased through the woods by bears and almost mauled by dogs. My guess it that broke a long time ago, but go slow just in case."

He nods his head and we both sigh in relief when he finally pushes into me a fraction of his total length. My nails scratch his back in pleasure, and he freezes misreading my actions. I push my hips up off the ground and take in more of him. "Oh fuck yes," I squeak out, my voice embarrassingly high.

There's a little discomfort, don't get me wrong, but nothing near strong enough to mask the pleasure. Peeta's frozen so I let him know I'm alright. "It's ok Peeta, I'm ok," I move my hips a bit and he lowers his forehead to my collarbone.

"Just give me a minute," his voice low and gravelly, making my abdomen clench, "hmmm" he moans into my chest.

I run my hand through his hair, playing with the short strands at the nape of his neck, while my other hand traces patterns over his back.

After a few seconds, he raises his head and kisses my softly. My hand fists in his hair and his hip buck forward making us simultaneously moan into each other mouths, stifling the sound.

Our kisses get harder as our hips pick up the pace. I break away for air and trail my lips down his jaw, lightly scraping him with my teeth. I kiss down his neck and bite his protruding collarbone.

His hips quicken and I grip his shoulders, suddenly his arms move from their position on either side of me head and snake around me, one across the small of my back and one up the center between my shoulder blades. His hand cradles the back of my head to his shoulder.

The new position changes his angle "Peeta,"

He grunts in reply, "come for me, Katniss…."

My stomach quivers when he says my name, I'm close, I'm so close and my arms start to tense up, and my legs, my whole body is like a giant coiled spring.

"That's my girl... ," his lips lock onto mine just in time for his mouth to swallow my scream. My entire body tingles as I dive off the edge, Peeta right there with me.

His body collapses onto mine, both of us sweaty and breathing heavily. "Hmm" he mumbles as a belated tremor tightens my walls.

He leans up onto his elbows and brushes the hair out of my face. We both laugh when we see each other's foolishly large smile. As the laughter bubbles out of my lungs he kisses my forehead, each eyelid, the tip of my nose, and finally my mouth, before he slowly pulls out and rolls over beside me. He pulls me to him, and grabs the second blanket of the basket to cover us.

Within seconds he's asleep.

I look over to his peaceful face, goofy smile still plastered on even in unconsciousness, and my last thought before I follow him is "like hell if I ever marry Gale."


	13. Author Note Please Help

Alright, here it goes….. I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE TO GO WITH THIS!

I have other stories I want to write, but I feel as if it's important to finish one before I start another… but readers… I am so stuck

Here are the ways I can go with this story… I'm going to give you some options and see what you think.

1) What I was originally going to do: Madge and Peeta are Reaped… they both die in the games.

Katniss and Gale marry, but it's out of necessity and friendship more than love.

I skip forward 40 years and Katniss is having a dream of Peeta who then appears in her bedroom, takes her hand and they walk through the wall, into the woods together in death.

Or I could have peeta and prim are reaped as usual and have katniss and peeta go in. Either they both survive or only katniss… and it ends like the original was going to…

I really need your help, because I have a Cato/Katniss that I want to start, but I refuse to unless this one is finished! I simply need a little input.

Love as per always:

Roarollymay


	14. Chapter 14

It's odd, how things change; how people change. How my sullen hatred at the world slowly ebbed away as I learned to accept what I have and move on. Yes, I might have stayed an angry resentful child if it wasn't for the few people I've come to care about. And what a difference it's made, my once silent lunch table is now full of friends… my friends. I squeeze Peeta's hand as I remember the morning I woke up curled next to him in the woods, the morning that changed everything.

We made breakfast of the leftover food Peeta brought, tarts he called them. As it ends up, he designed the recipes himself. Meat tarts and fruit tarts made from the squirrels and fruit I gave him… nothings ever been sold like that in 12 before. We fished and gathered and talked, more openly than I've ever spoken with anyone. I told him of the agreement Gale and I made for after the reaping, and he was even less thrilled with the idea than I was… in fact I can safely say he was downright pissed. We both decided that the four of us needed to talk, open and honestly.

That next evening found all four of us in my living room. Peeta and I on our small worn couch, and Gale in the chair with Madge very comfortably sprawled across his lap. The agreement we came to was as follows: if I'm reaped Peeta volunteers and goes in with me; if Madge is reaped Gale volunteers and goes with her. If Peeta gets reaped, I volunteer and go with him. Either way we are staying together. After the reaping, we'll make solid plans for our future… after we see who's left.

"Katniss." Madge bumps my shoulder pulling me out of my inner thoughts. "You ready?"

I nod. _It's time._

We walk in silence to the square, me and Madge flanked by Peeta and Gale. It was rough there for the first couple weeks. The residence of 12 felt quite strongly about our relationships, and decided it was their damn business to tell us how they felt. It became a necessity to travel together for protection, but as the reaping got closer the people had more pressing matters on their mind than the relationships of two _seam rats_.

With one last look at Peeta, Madge and I take our place for the reaping. I can see Prim a few rows back, beautiful in her red dress. She's safe, surely she's safe with her one name. It's Peeta and Madge I have to worry about this year.

I tune out as the Mayor begins reading the history of Panem followed by the Treaty of Treason. It isn't until I feel Madge grab hold of my hand and see Effie Trinket, the District 12 Capitol representative, walk onto the stage that I come back to the present. I squeeze Madge's hand and hold my breath as Effie's long, fake fingernails swirl above the females reaping pool. I only have time for one quick silent plea that Prim, Madge and myself are not called before I see Effie choose a name off the top. Madge and I are holding hands so tightly my fingers are numb, but it's the only thing keeping me grounded as Effie clears her throat into the microphone. "Delly Cartwright!"

I can hear Madge exhale in relief the same time I do. As Delly walks slowly to the stage, cries reverberate from the audience most likely the Cartwright family. Before I can say a silent prayer for Gale, his brother, or Peeta, Effie is already picking the boys name from the raping pool. _Please, Please, Please not them_ is all I manage to get out before her annoying voice cuts through my silent pleas.

"Thomas Rooba!"

I smile, I actually smile at this. I look across the dividing ropes and see Peeta smile as well. It's done. We're safe for one more year.

The next few weeks fall into place better than I could have ever hoped for. Sadly, Delly and Thomas die within the first couple days: Thomas in the battle at the Cornucopia, and Delly a day later by the careers.

With no help in the shop, Gale is taken on by Rooba to apprentice as a butcher, seeing as her son was reaped and she knows Gale from trading. Now that he works with the merchants, he gets a lot less crap about dating Madge.

I'm coerced into helping in the bakery for some extra cash after Peeta's oldest brother marries and moves out. It's a sweet deal, Gale, Peeta, Rory (Gales little brother), Madge, and I all hit the woods in the morning. We break off into two groups and our days haul has increased to the point that we don't need to hunt at night. With the free ingredients, sales have risen drastically for both the butcher and the bakery.

At night we all hit the woods to train, Gale might be safe, but Peeta, Madge, and I aren't. We train with homemade spears, bows, hand to hand combat, and traps.

Next year, if any of us are reaped… we'll be ready.

**I wrapped it up quickly, but at least I finished it. As always, I hope you enjoy my words as much as I have yours. Roar...**


End file.
